


Touring Home

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Avery Jones hasn't seen her parents in 8 months. She's been living with her Grandparents Fp and Gladys Jones along with her 7 year old brother Carson Jones. Avery is graduation this week. She's gotten in to her first choice if college. But her one wish is for her parents to be there on her big day. She wishes for them to be safe everyday. Her boyfriend is thinking about enrolling in the army but she fears the day he does.





	1. Touring Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yas it's finally time. A Touring Flame coda. Enjoying!

Betty Cooper is now Captain of her troop. She's now Captain Cooper-Jones She's been through so much. She has two beautiful children. She's married to her handsome husband. Their ten years anniversary is coming up.

She's missing her baby's. Avery is sixteen. She's graduating this week. She is in Iraq serving again. She has exactly a week left before she's home. She's hoping to get home for Avery's graduation.

Jughead Jones is serving on the same tour as his wife was. An 8 month long tour. They had a week left before they go home to their family. Jughead found her in the medic tent. She was crying reading a letter.

"Hello gorgeous." He said as he came to sit down next to her.

"Hey Juggie." She whispered.

"Why's my gorgeous wife crying?"

"Av sent us a letter. She's graduating this week Jug. Where has the time gone? Carson is nearly 8."She whispered.

" I miss them too. Only a week now. Let me see the letter. "He pulled her in for a hug.

Betty handed him the letter. He opened it up. Just seeing his daughters writing made him well up with tears. It read :

Dear Mum and Dad,

Me and Carson are missing you so much. We pray everyday to who ever is out their to keep you safe. I just finished all my tests last week. Now all I have to do is graduate and do prom.

I wish you were home for that. They're happening in the next two weeks. I haven't even got a dress yet. I don't even know if I want to do prom. I want to go dress shopping with Mum make a whole day of it. Do the silly prom photos with dad and Carson. I want you to cry watching my graduate and when I walk down the stairs.

I got into my college of choice. I got into UCSL. I'm going to California. I wish you were there when I opened.

Carson isn't doing too well. He's been getting into fights. I worry about him. I managed to get through to him. He's getting bullied. They're using the fact that your out there serving to get to him. They've said some hateful stuff.

Grama Alice visited last week. She brought me my graduation gift up. She even talked to Carson about all the fighting. Grandpa is still a tough ass. He brought me through the ringers with my work out. Aunt JB is doing good. We call can't wait for you to come home. I'm counting down the days. Only a month of this torture right.

Lots of love,  
Av.

Jughead finished reading the letter by the time he's finished reading it he's a sobbing mess. Betty wipes his tears away. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Just another week. We'll be home surprising our babies." She smiled.

"Do you remember the time I surprised you and Avery?"

"Yeah I was having Carson. You made it back for his birth. Av was waiting outside with Auntie JB and Auntie Veronica. I couldn't help but cry. That was a nine month tour." She teared up at the memory.

"I was so worried I wouldn't be able to make it back in time for it. I was one of the lucky ones who did."

"We miss so much in their lives. Their so understanding. I know we make it up to them but it's difficult. Their growing up in front of someone else's eyes. We see them through screens, letters and pictures. I can't believe Avery is sixteen. She's going to be seventeen next month. We only have the rest of the school year and part of the summer holidays with her before she goes off to college."Betty said.

" I know. Hey but she has Kevin and Fangs out in California. They don't tour at the same time. She can always count on her uncles. I can't believe she's been dating this guy for a year now and we have no idea who he is. All she's told us is that he wants to serve in the Army. "

" Juggie don't be hard ass. Jamie sounds like a good boy. I know she's our baby. But she has to grow up some time. "Betty told him.

" Not yet though. She can't she's my little Avery bear. It only seems like yesterday when she would go into our closet and play dress up. The time she came out with your army jacket on. She looked adorable. She put heels with it. That was my background for a whole year. "Jughead chuckled at the memory.

" She was six then. "

Just as they were talking Sweet pea and Archie came into the medic tent. They came to sit down in from of them.

" There you are!"Archie said.

" Here we are!"Betty's voiced laced with Sarcasm.

" Geeze your married to him for ten years and you catch his sarcasm. "Sweet pea teased.

" Well Pea you've official been with Ronnie for nine years now. When are you putting a ring on it. You raised Enzo with her. Who's nearly completed his first year in college which is insane. "Betty teased.

" Oh shut it you. I've just been waiting for the right time. I've been on tour every year since I've met her. There's not been a right time. Soon though. I know my boy is eighteen now. That's insane. He's doing well in his studies. "Sweet pea told them.

" What about you Archie, how are you and Val? "Jughead asked.

" We're doing good. She's at home, I'm missing her like crazy. I can't wait to go home and see her. How's the kids. I haven't been around in awhile? I miss those rascals."

" Their good. Avery graduates this week. Carson is getting into fights. We need to speak to him about that. He misses his uncle. "Jughead told them.

" Yeah she's going to California UCSL. She's moving away. She's growing up. She has prom in two weeks. She doesn't want to go because she thinks we won't be there. They don't know we're coming home. We're surprising them. We can't wait." Betty said.

"Oh and she has a boyfriend. We're only just getting told about. They've been dating a year. I don't even know if he's good enough for her." Jughead told them.

"Jug you were like that with JB. No ones good enough for her. Their all not up to Jughead standards. Just the best for his little sister and his baby girl." Archie said. 

"I'm sensing a lot of arguments between father and daughter about that." Pea teased. 

"I guess I'll have to be good cop then." Betty laughed. 

"Hey baby that's not fair." Jughead pouted. 

"Well be less of a tough ass." She teased. 

"You love my ass. You check it out every chance you get." 

"So what? Your my husband. Is it a crime to check out my sexy husband." She teased. 

"Get a room." Sweet Pea and Archie joked. 

"Oh fuck off." Jughead said. 

"You know you love us Jonesy." Sweet pea said.

"I mean he has too. Who else would put up with his annoying ass?" Archie jokes.

Just as Archie said that Cheryl walked in and sat her self down next to Sweet Pea. "Who is an annoying ass?" She asked. 

"Jonesy boy here." Sweet pea said. 

"Oh definitely. I don't know how you managed to keep a hold of my stunning cousin for so long." She teased. 

"Hey watch it Blossom." 

"You know I love you Jones. You're family." Cheryl told him. 

They sat their and talked awhile before they needed to head out on patrol. Both Jughead and Betty were counting down the amount of patrols until their home. Now its six in counting. 

___________

Back in New York City at the Jones residence everyone was just getting back home from work and school. That day Avery offered to pick Carson from school. 

She was waiting outside his classroom for him to come out. As she was waiting she looked through the window to see her brother. She was absolutely horrified with what she saw. A group of three boys all standing around him pushing him around and saying stuff to him until they push him on the ground and go to the cloakroom. 

He was the last to come out. It wasn't a surprise to Avery seeing what she just witnessed. She quickly moved him to the car so they could speak. 

"What was it today?" She asked. 

"They hurt me. They said they wished mum and dad will get shot. They don't like what I do. They make me have no friends. I want mum and dad home. I miss them." He said tears escaping his eyes. 

"I miss them too buddy. But their doing their job. They serve and protect our country. They do that so we can do the things we are able to do here. They risk their lives so we can have a life. They miss us too. They love us so much."

"I know and their my hero's but I miss them so much. It's not far that I get bullied because they think I'm parent less or they think it's funny. I hate the people in my class." Carson told her.

"Hey how about I go take you for ice cream and we can talk?" Avery asked. 

Carson just nodded a yes whilst Avery messaged Fp to tell him that they won't be home till later. He messaged her okay be back before tea and don't fill up too much. Avery started to drive to the ice cream shop. 

She parked up in the car park and started to make her way with Carson to the shop. As they got to the shop Avery ordered them their normal order.  
Carson got vanilla just like his mum. Avery got mint chocolate chip. She gets a different flavour each time like her father. 

Avery brought them to their normal booth they sit in. She passed the vanilla ice cream to Carson. "Here bub, that should cheer you up." She smiled. 

"Thanks Av." He said licking it. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked. 

"Mum and Dad. I really miss them." 

"I miss them too Carse." She told him. 

"Do you remember that Christmas when Dad did Christmas Dinner because he wanted mum to have a break? He burnt everything. We ended up making pizza. That was the best Christmas ever." 

"I remember that he was so closed to burning down the house. But that pizza was so good. Then we ended up having a food fight. It was amazing. Then we had the movie night."Avery said smiling at the memory.

" Camping is always amazing."Carson said.

" I know right. When we all went camping. Kevin, Fangs, Sweet pea, Veronica, Enzo, Archie and Cheryl. When we played capture the flag. Then we had a camp fire and sang songs, toasted marshmallows and a bbq. That's the best holiday we've ever had. So much teasing each other. " Avery said.

" My team definitely won. Your team cheated. "Carson teased.

" No we didn't. We won fair and square. It's not my fault that Archie was so predictable in where he hid it. "

" That's why we never let him do it any more. It's now my job. "Carson said proudly. 

" Has mum and dad told you how they met? It's a phenomenal story. "

" No I don't think so. "He said thinking.

" Mum didn't always wanted to be a soldier. "She told him.

" No way! "He said in shock.

" She wanted to be a journalist. That all changed when something happened. She wanted to prove people wrong. "Avery explained.

" What no way Mums amazing. Who did she have to prove wrong? "

" The whole of Riverdale. To most people she was the perfect girl next door. Which you and I both know is total bull shit. Anyway mum enrolled. She did all her training and then she was on her first tour. "Avery kept on explaining.

" Afghanistan right? "Carson asked.

" Yeah that's right. That's where she met Dad. To all her team mates she was this perfect blonde girl next door. Then they all were shocked. Dad was impressed. He was also the Captain of that rank or command. I don't know what they call it. I think it's a command. Command FJ3. Anyway it all started with a cup of coffee. "Avery told him. 

" A cup of coffee?"He asked confused. 

" Yeah, crazy right? "Carson just nodded. 

" They got closer and closer. Dad knew it was wrong but he couldn't hell himself. Uncle Archie and Auntie Cheryl also say dad is a hard ass. Archie said he doesn't normally open up to people. He was closed off until her met mum. They tried so hard not to fall for each other but over time they fell for each other. "Avery explained. 

" Who asked who? "

" Well that's where it gets complicated. Mum got seriously hurt in battle. Dad blamed himself because he was the captain and he needed to make sure his team mates were safe. They weren't together yet. Like seriously this story is such a slow burn when people ask me how Mum and Dad got together. They think I'm making it up. It drives me insane because I'm not. Anyway Dad didn't leave her side whilst she was in the hospital. He told mum he lived her when he was unconscious. She heard it then  she woke up a little while after. That's when Dad asked her out. A week later they went to Pops for an official date. That's how their story. "Avery told her brother. 

" Wow. That's amazing. I really miss them. "

" Me too. Their home in a month."She reminded him. 

_________

A week has passed and now it's the day of Avery's graduation. Jughead and Betty was travelling back home. They set off last night and should arrive back home half an hour before the graduation. 

Avery was at home getting ready for her graduation. Jellybean had helped her pick out her outfit for the day last night. They had a mini fashion show last night to decide. So now she's sat at her vanity doing her hair and makeup. 

The only one wish she was wishing is for her parents to be there. But she knew they couldn't. They were serving their country. It didn't hurt any less though.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they make it home for their daughters graduation?

Avery Pendleton Jones is now at school. She's in the canteen waiting for her best friend Sam to show up. As she waits for her she sees everyone with their parents. 

She's seeing their proud looks on their faces. She wishes that could be here. She knows that she has her family with her but their not her mum or dad. Just as she glanced around the canteen once more she saw her best friend running up to her. 

"Avery!!"She ran up and hugged her. 

" Sam!"

"We graduate today." Sam said as they started to jump up and down. 

"I know." 

"Proms next week too. Please say your coming now. Pretty please!" Sam begged. 

"I'll think about it." Avery told her. 

"Av I know today's going to be hard because your parents aren't here. But remember you still have your family here. You have me. Today's going to be amazing." 

"I know, I know. But I miss them Sam. What if something happens to them? I can't have that happen. Most of my family is in the military." Avery said worried.

"I know Av. Come here." Sam said as she pulled Avery in a hug.

Just as they were hugging Avery's boyfriend appeared behind them. "Hey Sam stop stealing my girl." Jamie joked.

"Ha ha very funny Jamie."

"Hi baby." Avery said as she turned to hug him.

"Look at the most gorgeous girl in school." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Fp rolled up to his granddaughter. JB, Gladys and Carson followed behind him. They were all so proud of her. Jellybean had her camera ready to take some photos of her nieces.

" Photo time!"Jellybean said shaking her camera.

" Seriously JB. "Avery smiled.

" Yes Av, please. Pretty please for your Mum and Dad. "Jellybean bribed.

" You know that's my weakness."Avery told her.

Avery and her group of friends gathered together for a group photo. Then one of her and Sam. Then one and Jamie. Sam offered to take a family photo. Everyone happily agreed. As she stood their her arms wrapped around her family she had tears forming in her eyes. There was one thing that was missing. Her parents.

__________

Jughead and Betty had been travelling all night with their troops. They're tried and exhausted but wanted to get to Avery's graduation to surprise her. Fp had sent them some photos of her already. They were tearing up on the plane back to New York. They had been on two planes. They've just landed in the airport.

Betty looked down at her watch. The graduation had already started. It's been on for 45 minutes already. They still had about a half an hour taxi drive to the school.

"Juggie what if we miss her graduation? We can't miss it. Oh god I'm panicking." She said stressing out.

"Honey calm down will make it. We have to make it. She's our little girl." Jughead said kissing her cheek.

"Okay. I'm just nervous and so proud of her."

"Me too baby. Let's go surprise our babies." He said as they got into the cab.

The traffic wasn't that bad. Both Betty and Jughead were thankful for that. The closer they got to the school the more nervous and excited they got. They haven't seen their children in

________

Avery was sitting behind Sam as everyone was nervously sitting in their chairs. Head teacher Mr Greyson was giving them a speech before he called up by one up individually.

As her class mates walked up on the stage she looked around at their parents. They were all crying. Avery wished her parents were here.

First Jamie was called up and then Sam. Their was a few more of her class mates to be called up before she was.

"Next up is Avery Pendleton Jones." Mr Greyson. Said into the microphone.

Avery stood up from her seat and began to make her way to the red carpet. She shuffled her way through the row of chairs before she made her way up. She took a deep breath before slowly walking up.

As she began walking up to the stage she heard the doors to the hall open and close with a bang. As she looked over to the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She's dreaming she must be. She pinched her self multiple times.

Avery and Carson started to cry. Carson jumped out of his seat and ran towards his parents along with Avery. They weren't meant to be home for another month. But their here now.

Jughead and Betty dropped their bags to the floor and hugged them so close to their chest. All of them crying.

"We told you we wouldn't miss your graduation Av." Betty said through her tears.

"We missed you too so much." Jughead told them.

"We love you." Carson said.

"You're making me ruin my make up." Avery joked.

"Go, your meant to be up there." Jughead said as he hugged his daughter and his wife hugged his son.

"Go on Av. We can't keep them all waiting." Betty told them.

Avery stood up from the hug she just had off of her parents. She wiped her tears away. Luckily she put on waterproof makeup today. She looked around before she carried on walking and everyone was tearing up  
They were tearing up with the beauty of reuniting a military together after 8 months.

Avery walked up to the stage. She shook the head teacher's hand. The head teacher handed her the scroll which was her certificate. She looked into the crowd and saw all her family there. Her Mum and Dad crying because they were so proud of her. Her Grandparents so proud of her too. She walked down back to her seat.

They all sat through the rest of the ceremony. As soon as the ceremony was over all the class of 2018 were ready to throw their caps up in the air. But before she went to go find her friends she was with her family.

"Baby we need a photo with you." Betty said.

"You're not getting out of it either." Jughead added.

"Fine." She said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Betty and Jughead stood at either side of their daughter. Jellybean stood in front of them pulling her camera up to her eye to get the perfect shot. They then heard the shutters of the camera of the taken shot.

"Get in here Carse." Jughead said as he held his hand out for his boy.

Carson came to join his parents and sister in the photo. Everyone had massive smiles in the photo. They've missed each other so much. They've been countless amount of tears shred over the eight months. 

They took a few more photos. Avery went to join her friends to thew her hat in the air. They all counted down from three then threw her cap in the air. As soon as they all threw their caps in the air Avery went straight back to her family.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Jughead told her.

"Thanks Daddy. We missed you two so much."She told him.

Sam and Jamie walked over to Avery and her family. Jamie pulled her into a hug. Jughead just looked at Betty. Betty gave him a warning look. 

" Mum Dad this is Jamie my boyfriend. "Avery introduced him.

" Its a pleasure to meet you Jamie. "Betty said shaking his hand.

" No Captain Cooper-Jones the pleasure is all mine. I'm wishing to join the military after high school. "Jamie said

" That's amazing. We'll be happy to have you on our service. "Jughead said. 

" Hi Mrs and Mr Jones. Its been a while. "Sam said hugging ten. 

" Hi Sam. How are you? "Betty asked. 

" I'm good me and Av got in to the same college. I'm not loosing my sister yet. "Sam said. 

" Hey Av are you coming to the party at Lee's? "Jamie asked. 

Avery looked between her family and then back between her best friend and her boyfriend. She hasn't seen her parents in eight months. But this is her graduation party. 

" I'm so sorry guys but no. I'm going to pass. I'm spending some time with my parents. I'll go to prom to make up for it." She told them. 

"No baby we get it. You haven't seen your parents in eight months. We'll see you soon." Jamie said. 

"Oh Av we can go prom dress shopping. I haven't got the dress and Mrs Jones can come. Oh and bring V she has amazing style. We'll have a girls day." Sam said excitedly. 

"Mum what do you say?" Avery asked. 

"Dad we can have a lads night!"Carson said excitedly. 

" Of course Carse.  Pea and Arch can come around too. "Jughead told him. 

" Yes! Lads night. "He said happily. 

" It will be fun. Yeah sure. "Betty agreed. 

" Yay! "Sam and Avery said. 

Avery said goodbye to all of her friends before heading back home with her family. As they were driving home Jughead ordered pizza so it would be there for them when their home. 

As soon as they got home they all changed in to their pj's. They also went to the kitchen to grab snacks to for their movie night. This is their family thing. Their all sat on their places on the couch. Betty sits in the corner of the corner sofa. Everyone argues for that spot because they love snuggling up to their mum. Avery and Carson sits beside Betty and Jughead on the other side of the couch. 

"Carse bubby we heard about what happened at school?" Jughead said.

"Its gotten worse. They're pushing me and punching me. I didn't tell anyone until Avery made me tell her. I want to move school." He said upset.

"Hey Bud if your not safe their well move you. That's not right. I'm sorry Carse." Jughead told him.

"Thanks Dad."

The pizza came and Jughead answered the door to get it. Jughead brought the pizza into the living room for everyone to dig in to.

"Hmmm I've missed pizza." Betty moaned.

"Didn't you have pizza over there?" Carson asked.

"It tasted like cardboard." Jughead said.

"Eww."Carson and Avery said in disgust.

As they watched their third movie of the night both Avery and Carson feel asleep in between their parents. Neither one of wanting to wake up their kids so they carried on watching the movie. 

Jughead carried up Carson to his room. Avery woke up herself after that and brought herself up to her room. Now Jughead returned to the living room he pulled Betty in for a hug.

"Juggie..." 

"Yeah Betts?" He whispered. 

"I think it's time for me to take a break from touring." She admitted. 

"Oh yeah?" He asked. 

"Yeah I've had a lot of time to think about it. Plus every time I go away I miss them so much. Its time for a break. I will still be working. The hospital is looking for a new trauma doctor for the ER. I sent them my cv. I'm just waiting to hear back from them."She explained. 

" Okay. If that's what you want, then I support you all the way. "

" Thank you baby. "She whispered. 

" I just want you to be happy and safe. I understand what you mean. I love our children. Every time we go away all I think about that could be the last time we see them. "

" It terrifies me. Every time something happens to them and we're not their to help them it kills me. "She whispered. 

" 16 years on the job. You deserve a break baby. "He told her. 

" We both do. God baby we get our normal bed back. Sweet heaven on earth. Take me to bed and snuggle. "She said. 

" Is that an order Captain?"He teased. 

" Why yes it is Jones. Take me upstairs and snuggle me. "She ordered. 

" Yes Ma'am. "He said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs

Betty was giggling whilst Jughead was shushing her as he didn't want her to wake the kids. She couldn't help it. Once they reached their bedroom Jughead placed her on the bed. The bed felt like laying on clouds. Especially after eight months of sleeping on hard uncomfortable portable beds.

"God I've missed our bed." Betty yawned.

"Me too and got more than one reason." He winked.

"Oh definitely." She smiled a sleepy smile.

Jughead crawled in to bed with his gorgeous wife. They were straight into each others arms. They've been together for sixteen going on seventeen years in a couple months. They've been married for ten of them. It took them six years to get married once they were engaged. 

They were raising a baby and then serving for their country. They didn't have time until one year they made time. Now in each others embrace. They slowly drift asleep to have the first decent amount of sleep they've both had in eight months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Home. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr.


	3. 3

Jughead and Betty have been back home a couple of days now. Their basking in the glory of their crazy family. Jughead had made an appointment at Carson school to talk about the bullying. He wasn't going to have his son go the same this  he did. He knows how cruel kids can be. They've seen to have gotten worse over time.

After a few days it's like they were never gone. Arguments about who's watching what. What time curfew will be? How loud the music was getting? Avery and Carson blaming each other for something the other person did.

Some parents would have gone insane over this, but not them. They handle ranks of soldiers. They can handle their two kids. They just miss the chaos of life at home. The noise of arguing, of getting along and even the peace and quit when their asleep or out. 

Today was the day the girls were having their day and the boys were having theirs. Veronica arrived with Sweet pea in her car. She dropped Pea of and went to go pick up the girls. Sam was sleeping over tonight. She also arrived at their house so they can all set off. It's going to be a long day. 

"Hey handsome!" Betty said as she walked down stairs to Jughead to meet Veronica.

"Hey baby, have a good day today. Where is Carson?" Betty asked.

"He's  in the living room with Sweet pea and Veronica. Are the girls upstairs still getting ready?"

"Yeah their doing their makeup. Honestly I don't know how their so talented at it. I mean they put Ronnie's skills to shame." She joked.

"Who puts my skills to shame?" Ronnie asked as they came in to the living room.

"The girls with their crazy makeup skills." Betty told her. 

"Oh I know right. It's insane if this one ever decides to put a ring on it in." She said shaking her hand. "I'm getting her to do all my bridal party makeup. I'll pay her." Veronica said. 

"I bet she'll gladly jump at that opportunity." Jughead said.

"Mummy!" Carson said.

"Hey baby boy. Are you kicking Peas ass at your game?" Betty asked.

"Yeah Pea sucks at it. I'm whooping his ass."Carson said.

" Hey less of that language. "Jughead said.

" But mum used it. "He protested.

" That's because mum's an adult."He told him.

" Fine. "He said rolling his eyes.

"That's my boy." Jughead said.

The girls came down the stairs laughing and giggling. A few moments later they came into the living room. Today they also decided to get some room deco for their dorm room. 

"That's are cue V." Betty said as she got her bag from the table. 

"Auntie V." Avery said happily as she came over to hug her. 

"Look at my stunner of a niece. Where did you get your looks and fashion sense? It certainly wasn't your dad." She joked.

"Oh I don't know probably my two favourite aunties. You and JB." She told her.

"See beauty and smart. She is definitely your daughter B." Veronica teased.

"Of course she is. Look at her. She's looking more like JB each day. It starting to get scary." She joked. 

"Hey JB loves going out with me. Guys hit on her asking if we're sisters. I'll have you know." 

"I don't want to here about my sisters love life." Jughead told them.

"Yep it's definitely are cue to leave." Betty joked. "Boys be good. I don't want to come back to a mess. Carse keep an eyes on these two for us." Betty teased.

"Oh thanks a bunch babe." Jughead said as he went to go hug and kiss is wife goodbye.

Jughead pulled Betty in for a lustful kiss. Carson was fake gagging along with Sweet pea which made the girls laugh. 

"Get a room!"Avery shouted. 

" We have one thanks. "Jughead told her." We own this house. "He said. 

" Baby shut up and leave them alone. Their teasing you. You're easy to tease and it's fun too. "Betty told him. 

" Get your ass out of here. "He said tapping it." I love you."He told her. 

" Its a good job I love you. "She teased as she kissed him again. 

" God their sickeningly cute. "Sam whispered to Avery. 

" I love you too Juggie. "She told him. " I love you too Carson. "

" Love you too Mum. "He said as he focused on his game. 

" Baby if your good I'll bring you something back. "She told him. 

Betty got an excited nod before she headed out with the girls. The girls ran to the car with excitement. Betty was sat on the front seat whilst Veronica drove. They let the girls have completely control over the music. 

It didn't take long before they got to town square. They walked around for a bit before deciding where they wanted to start off. The first stop was a mainstream shop. They tried dress after dress and nothing felt right to them. 

Then they decided to go to V's. It was Veronica start up business she started a couple of years ago. It's still getting the business it needs but everyone is loving it.

"So girls you'll get the special treatment. I have some pieces that have never been seen and haven't been put out yet." Veronica said excitedly as they entered the shop.

"Seriously V." Avery said excitedly.

"Yeah just the best for my favourite girls in the world." Veronica said as the girls began to look around the store.

As they looked around the store Betty and Veronica sat on the couch as the girls looked around. Seeing the looks on their faces made them so happy. The girls looked through the dresses with awe and beauty.

As they continued to look through the dresses the girls started to talk. "So you know what we were talking about earlier." Sam began.

"Yeah I do." Avery said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"That part I don't know. I'll ask to ask my Mum and Ronnie about it whilst they help us look for dresses." Avery told her.

"Yeah their the smartest woman I know." Sam said.

"Yeah because your Dad's aren't smart?" She said sarcastically.

"Shut it Av." She joked. "You know what I mean. I love my Dad's. I was adopted I don't know my real parents. " Sam said.

"I know Sam. I'm sorry."

"Its okay Av. I love you." She told her.

"I love you too Sam."

They looked through some more dresses before they shouted Veronica and Betty over.

"MUM, V. HELP!" Avery shouted.

"Looks like we're needed." Betty joked.

They both walked over to the girls as they riddled through the racks of dresses. "Hey you called us." Veronica said.

"We need help finding the perfect dress." Sam told them.

"I also need some advice." Avery added.

"We're experts at that." Betty and Veronica said in unison.

"What's up baby?" Betty asked.

"Well could you help with dress shopping. But the advice I need is about Jamie." She told her.

"Well how about we look for a dress for you two whilst we all give you some girl advice." Betty told her.

Avery nodded then went back to looking for the perfect dress like the rest of them did. "So Av what's happening with Jamie?" Veronica asked.

"He's a jerk." Sam said.

"Sam!" Avery warned her.

"What he is. I tried to tell you how much I hate him. He toys with your emotions. I'm sorry but he's manipulative."

"Avery what do you think?" Betty asked her.

"I've come to realise that he's just using me. The stuff I hear in the girls changing room. He also wants to join the army. I don't want to put myself through that. I know what it's like. Worry, fear but mostly anxiety that you might never see them again." She explained.

" You knows you're Dad didn't have a good feeling about him. What did you hear and how was he using you baby? "Betty asked.

" You know your Dad is incredibly smart. I agree with him. "Sam said.

" He's been flirting with other girls. He's kissed some of them at parties. He knows I don't do parties. Oh and have done other things with them. I'm not going to get into too much detail about that. I want to completely forget about that time I walked in on him. Anyway I only go to parties when I know most of the people and still then I only show my face for awhile then go home. He's using me to try get to you and dad to put his name higher up so when he gets into the army he has a good captain."She explained.

" Can I kill him? "Veronica asked.

" There's a line for that. "Sam said.

" Yes and I'm at the front of it. "Betty said.

" You need to dump is ass Av. "Veronica said.

" I've been trying V. "Avery said.

" That's not fair on you honey. "Betty said. 

" I want to dump is ass so bad. "Avery said. 

" Its a good job I'm the queen of broken hearts. "Veronica said." Ring him. I'll write down the things you need to stay. "

" Okay. "Avery said. 

" You doing okay honey? "Betty asked. 

" I will be after this Mum. The first two months where we told no one about our relationship was good. Then after we hit the five month mark it got bad. I didn't have you or dad to talk about it. I know I had Veronica and JB but I didn't know what to say. But I'm going to be fine after this. "Avery told her mum. 

" Well now it is really a girl's day with this relationship talk. "Sam said. 

" You ready Av?"Veronica asked. 

" Yes I deserve someone better. "Avery said as she started to dial his number. 

He answered the phone straight away. " Hi snuggle monster. " Avery cringed at the nickname. She put the phone on loud speaker.

" Hi Jamie. "She said.

" What's a matter baby?

Veronica wrote down what she should say. Avery mouthed a thank you then began to speak to Jamie.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Us!"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not happy with us." Avery whispered. 

"What are you saying? We're over." He asked. 

"Yes exactly. I know what you've been doing behind my back. I know you've been using me. So do me a favour and leave me the fuck alone and go fuck Rose. I walked in on you two doing it. I deserve better." She said before hanging up. 

Avery started off reading what Veronica wrote down for her but it felt too staged. So she decided against it and to rip the bandaid of fast. 

"You okay Avery?" Betty asked. 

"Yes. I finally did it. Now let's dress ship and eat waffles and not give a shit about him. Sorry for my language mum." Avery said. 

"Its okay baby. Let's show him what he's now missing out on." Betty said 

"See that there Av." Veronica said. "She leant that from me." Veronica said. 

"It's true. I did and it works like a charm." Betty giggled. "Now come on. Let me see how stunning my daughter us so far I can be a proud Mama bear." 

They spent about an hour more collecting a pile of dresses both girls wanted to try on. Both of them are the same size. They borrow each others clothes all the time. They tried on the first dress and did a fashion show on front of Betty and Veronica.

" Work it girls!" Betty cheered.

"Ready... 1..2..3..Pause and slight pose. Then 5..6..7..8...Full pose. Spin." Veronica directed.

They girls came out dress after dress. Giggling and having fun. They both went to try on their final ones. As soon as they both came out the room went silent. Both Betty and Veronica gob smacked with how stunning and perfect the dresses were on them.

"Their the dresses!" Betty said with out a doubt. 

Avery had this body con mermaid dress fit. With a lacy top part with a long sleeved lace arms. It has a cut out at the back but has to diagonal straps on the back to have a little support. It also has a thin gold belt wrapped around her waist. It complimented her figure perfectly. It wasn't too sexy and it wasn't too boring. It had just the right amount of sex appeal to it. It was also burgundy. 

"Can I just say Cheryl would be proud." Veronica said to both of the girls but especially to Avery. 

Sam went for a two pieces set in sparkly navy. The bottom was a body con mermaid tail and the top was a crop top tank top kind of cut. That goes around your neck. It doesn't have sleeves and shows a little bit of her stomach. Both of the girls looked stunning. 

"Speaking of the devil who wears prada." Betty joked. "She's face timing me." She said as she accepted it.

"Hello Cousin Betty. Where is my gorgeous nieces?" 

"She's just trying on prom dresses with Sam. She's here though." As she flipped the camera around.

As soon as Cheryl saw Avery through the phone screen. She was tearing up. She was wearing her signature colour and a stunning dress. She then cheered, squealed and whistled at thee girls.

" Stunning, sexy and elegant. You'll be the sexiest girls in the room. Everyone will be undressing you with their eyes and want to take you to pound town."Cheryl told them.

" I agree with Cheryl. You'll definitely be having sex that night. "Veronica said excitedly.

" If that happens and that is a major if. "Betty said. " Condoms are necessary. So we're buying them next for both of you. "Betty told them.

" Mum I've just gotten out of a relationship why would I want to have sex. "She asked her mum.

" You're young, gorgeous and smart. You'll be putty in everyone's hands. I'm not saying you will but you might plus their handy for the sumer and your first term of college. "She told her.

" Fine. I'm doing this so you won't drone on about it and so it'll ease your mind. "She tells her.

" Very well. That's absolutely fine with me. "Betty told her.

" Av trust your Mum. "Cheryl said. " She works with so many men. I've worked with them too. We know how horny they get with out sex for so long. So teens, my god. There worse. "Cheryl told her.

" I'm going to hang up on you if you don't shut up Cher. "Avery told her.

" Don't you dare! "She warned her.

" Don't you have that hot date from the girl you met touring?" Avery asked.

" Yes I do actually. That's why I'm ring your mum. I actually like this girl. I don't want to screw this up with her. "Cheryl told them.

" Oh yay. My specialty. "Sam said excitedly. 

" Hey Sam what were you thinking?"Cheryl asked. 

" Well as you know I'm bisexual like yourself. Anyway you're scared because you don't want to lose her because you actually feel a connection. I get it I like someone too. But it's complicated anyway. Complicated and actually liking someone is scary af. I get it. What I suggest be yourself, if she doesn't like you for who you are she can go get fucked. Honestly I don't know why she wouldn't like you because you're phenomenal."Sam told her. 

" That's some good advice. Thanks Sam. See who said teens aren't smart. We have two smart girls on the screen. "Cheryl said. 

" Cher we love you but we need to take these dresses off. We'll see you soon. "Avery said as they started to head back to the changing rooms. 

The girls headed to the changing room and changed into their clothes. As they were changing Avery asked her a question." So who do you like? "She asked. 

" Well... Its someone we know. But I can't tell you who it is. "Sam told her. 

" Sam why? We're best friends. I love you. Pretty please! "She begged. 

" I'll think about it okay. "She told her." Okay. "Avery agreed. 

They girls got ready and headed back out to Veronica and Betty. As they came out they just finished the phone call to Cheryl. They bought the dresses before they headed out for food. 

After food and dress shopping they went shopping for their room decor for college. They got some cool decor for their room. It started to get late so they all headed back to Betty's. 

As soon as they got back home Betty had Carson run up to her. "Yay Mum's home." He shouted. 

"Hey baby. Have the adults been good? I'm looking at you Andrews and Pea." She teased. 

"They've been teasing each other but apart from that they've been good." Carson told her. 

"Well I got you something." Betty said as she went into her bag and brought a video game out of her bag and some sweets. 

"Ace mum thanks. Mario cart is the best." He got up and abandoned his game to hug her.

"Its okay baby. You have to play a game with me later though when the girls are doing their facials." Betty told him.

"You're on!"Carson said happily.

" Winner gets an extra scoop of ice-cream. "Betty told him.

" Oh I'm in too. "Jughead said.

" What do you say Carse, do we allow dad to join? "Betty asked teasingly.

" Dad's going to lose instantly. So it's his pride he's loosing. So if he wants to be humiliated sure. "Carson said.

" Your in Jug. "Betty said.

Veronica and Sweet pea headed home. Shortly after Archie left as Val rung him. As they had a meal with her parents tonight. The girls decided they were meeting some of their friends for awhile. 

Now it was just the three of them. As promised Betty, Jughead and Carson was playing the video game. They had a few rounds before they declared Carson the winner. They had ice-cream and Carson had an extra scoop because he won. They watched some TV before Carson fell asleep. 

Now Carson fast asleep in his room. The girls back home from hanging out with their friends. They're now in Avery's room watching tv shows in her room eating snacks. 

Meanwhile Jughead and Betty were intertwined in each others embrace. As their on the couch smuggling to each other Jughead pressed a kiss to her head.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"It was nice having that girl time after been absorbed in masculinity for the past 8 months."

"Yeah it can get too much." He whispered.

"She broke up with Jamie." Betty told him.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"A lot since we've been gone. He was a dick. You were right. Papa and Mamma knows best. But mainly you in this case." Betty told him.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm guessing it must be bad if she waited for us to come back home." Jughead said.

"It was and there's a line for that. You would be behind Veronica. It goes Me, Sam, Veronica and you."

"Can't you bump me up of that line with you?"Jughead joked.

" Oh definitely. "She told him" Did you and Carson have a good day? "She asked. 

" Yeah we did he's amazing. We played some football. He thrashed Pea at it. "Jughead said. 

" We have amazing children. We made them. They amaze me each day. "Betty smiled. 

" We do. "Jughead smiled. 

" They also bought some room decor for their dorm. I can't believe she goes soon. Our baby is flying the nest. "

" I know. I'm going to miss her. "Jughead whispered kissing Betty's head.

" Me too. "She whispered.

" Have you heard anything about the job yet? "He asked her.

" Not yet but hopefully soon. "

They stayed wrapped up in each others embrace. Betty fell asleep on Jughead's chest as they were on the couch. Jughead gently shook her awake. Jughead knew how much she hated being woke up by someone especially if she's hasn't been sleeping properly  previous nights ago.

Jughead and Betty made their way to their room and collapsed on their bed. Their still catching up on their sleep. As soon as their heads hit the pillows and snuggled up close to each others embrace they drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Home. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	4. 4

It was a two weeks later since the girls went prom dress shopping. Now their up in Avery's room getting ready for prom. Betty couldn't believe her baby girl is now going to prom.

She remembers dropping her off at her first day at school. Now she's all grown up. Jughead came up behind her hugging her. "What is my gorgeous wife thinking about?" He kissed her cheek.

"Just thinking about how far she's come since we dropped her off at pre-school."She smiled.

" I remember that day like it was yesterday. She cried so much because she didn't want mummy and daddy to leave her again. Do you remember what you told her? "Jughead asked her.

" Of course. I said the same thing to Carson. The school is like the battle field me and you face everyday. We put our fears behind us and head on to the battle field to battle our problems. So the school is their battle field and they have to face it as we do everyday. "Betty smiled.

" They always remember that. I hear them mutter it to them each morning before school. "Jughead said. 

" Its insane. Soon it'll be Carson. "

" God don't make me feel old! "He joked. 

" Tell me about it. "She whispered. 

" Mum where's my shoes? "Carson shouted from his room.

" Down here honey. Have you got your bag ready for Liam's? "Betty shouted up. 

" Yeah! "He shouted as he came down. 

" Hey bud, you ready for Liam's? "Jughead asked. 

" Yeah we're playing he pinball machine. Also his mum is getting us Chinese food. I'm going to have a better time than Avery. "He said excitedly. 

" That's awesome. "Jughead said. 

" Yeah it is. Plus they have a dog. I want a dog. "He told them. 

" What do you say baby, can we get a dog? "Jughead pouted. 

" I'll think about it. "She told the boys. 

Just as she said that the girls started to come down stairs. They had Sam's dad's around at their house too. They stood at the top of the stairs as Jughead shouted John and Mark. They walked into the hall and started to tear up. 

" You look beautiful girls." Sam's dad's said.

"Av my stunning girl." Betty said. "Sam my second daughter. Gorgeous." Betty said tearing up.

"You two are all grown up." Jughead smiled.

"Their all being too emotional. You look pretty." Carson said. "Especially you Sam."

"Thanks Carse."

"Picture time!" Jellybean shouted.

"Get together girls." Betty told them.

Jellybean took all the photo's Avery and Sam wanted. Jellybean owns her own Photography business. Today the school has booked her but she wanted to stop by at her brothers house to do her niece photos.

"I want you to remember safe sex. Use protection. Be back before 1am. Half 12 latest." Jughead said. 

As soon as they were done it was time to drive the girls. Jellybean offered to drive them in her range rover and they agreed to it a week ago. As JB took the girls to the venue and Betty and Jughead dropped of Carson at Liam's place.

Betty and Jughead haven't had a night alone in a couple of years. So tonight is their date night. They were going to the drive in movie's just in the outskirts of New York. 

They just pulled up to the drive in. They were about to watch rebel without a cause. Jughead got out the car to the snack shed. He got a selection a selection and headed back to the car. 

"What did you get baby?" She asked. 

"You're favourite gorgeous." He smiled. 

"I love you." She smiled taking the food off of him. 

"I love you too." He said as he sat back in the car. 

"You are spoiling me tonight." She smiled. 

"I spoil you when ever I get the chance." He said leaning in for a kiss. 

Betty and Jughead shared a slow passionate kiss and pulled apart. An elderly couple in the car saw them. 

"How long have you been together?" The old woman asked. 

"Married 10 years known each other for about 19 years." Betty said smiling. 

"I would have guessed your newly weds." The old man said. 

"We get that a lot. Which is insane. We were touring a lot before we got married. We had a surprise baby. I found out on our second tour. We took it in turns to tour because duty called." Betty explained. 

"What rank are you?" The old man asked. 

"I run my own rank now. EBJ03. Captain Cooper-Jones." Betty said. 

"Impressive. I was a Sargent before I retired. Sargent Hunt."He said. 

" I've heard stories about you. It's a honor to meet you Sir. Captain Jones at your services. "Jughead said. 

" Are you Jones son? Fp Jones son. "He asked. 

" I am Sir. Was my father under your ordering when he started out?"Jughead asked. 

" For a matter of fact he was. He was a right fire cracker. Wanted what's best. Bent the rules to help. He made one of a hell of a solider. I was so incredibly upset when I heard the news. I'm glad he's okay though. "

"Me too. He's doing good. Our daughter and son are giving him a run for his money now. He's putty in their hands." He teased. 

"They love their grandpa. They love hearing all the stories he's willing to share." Betty said. "Mind you, we don't share much either. Only the good ones." Betty added.

"Our grandchild are the same. Only bow they have children of their own." He said.

"Our eldest is at her prom tonight. She goes to college in a few months. That makes me feel old." Betty said.

"I know the feeling. I felt the exact same with my children." The elderly woman said.

The couples talked some more before the movie officially started. Betty and Jughead took the roof of their car and snuggled into each other side to watch the movie.

Meanwhile Avery and Sam had just arrived at the venue. They were waiting for a few more of their friends before heading in. Sam thought it was now or never to tell her.

"Av..." Sam said nervously.

"Yeah." She said. 

"I like you. I mean more then a friend should." Sam admitted. 

"Sam I've known awhile now. But we're amazing friends. We would argue and fight all the time plus I'm kinda straight." She told her. 

"I know but I needed to tell you." She finally felt like she could breath again. 

"Hey but that won't change anything between us. You've seen me get dressed I have awesome tits. You get check them out in a platonic way. I'm a fucking awesome wing woman." Avery said. 

Sam pulled Avery into a hug and smiled. "I know you are but I needed to tell you so I could move on. You're still my bestie. You can't get rid off me. Speaking of being my wing woman. Let's practice tonight." Sam said. 

"Okay. But I'm setting ground rules now for college dorm room now. If someone has company other that you think is going to escalate. You message the other person. No sex on the couch or in the kitchen. Though shall put something on the door nob so we know we're busy. If I walk in to hearing you have sex I think I honestly might be friend you. "She joked. 

" You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." She teased. "Not! Your right." 

"But I agree to all those rules. We better start practicing them now. We wing women for each other."   
Sam said. 

All their friends arrived and they headed in together. They walked to the photo's first and waited in line. Everyone wanted their perfect prom photo's before messing up their hair and makeup. Once the pictures were taken they all managed to get a table together. 

Avery and Sam were sat at the table whilst their friends were dancing away. "Sam I'm setting you up with someone. Come on get up." Avery said.

"You can't be serious?"Sam asked.

"I'm deadly serious. Quick question an athletic or an artist?"

"Artist hoe or an athletic snob." Sam said. "Artist hoe."She said.

"Perfect. Come on Liza is with AJ talking." Avery said as she dragged her over to them. "Hey guys!" Avery said.

"Hi."They both said.

"AJ do you want to dance?" Avery asked.

"Sure."He said following Avery.

Avery left Sam to talk to Liza. She didn't know how well it would go. She danced awhile with AJ before going over to her friends.

Avery's now been at the Prom for an hour and a half and is wondering if its appropriate to leave yet. Sam joined the group again about 45 minutes ago. Now her phone lit up as someone called her. 

She accepted the call and put it to her ear. She couldn't hear a word the person on the other end was saying. She shouted give me a minute I can't here you. She finally got to the bathroom where she could hear herself think. 

"Look at who's being a party animal tonight!"Enzo joked. 

" For one night only baby."She joked back. 

" Come outside!"He said. 

" Why? Your still at College Enzo. You don't come back until a few weeks. "She said. 

" Guess who finished early and came home to surprise my mum and dad. Now get your perky ass out here. "He teased. 

" Jeeze. I'm on my way. Walking in heels should be a degree. It's hard as fuck. "She joked. 

" There's that sassy sarcastic woman. "He smiled as he saw her through the window. 

Avery saw Enzo through the window. She saw him smiling at her and waving at her. She waved at him." I see you. "She said before ending the phone call and running to him. 

She picked her dress up and ran towards him. As soon as she got near him she hugged him. Enzo hugged her back and spun her around. 

" Look at you."He smiled.

" What? Too much. "She asked as she spun around.

" No. Your breath taking Tigger."He smiled. 

Tigger, Enzo has called her that since they were little. She was always hyper and fill of beans when she was around him. They use to watch whinny the pooh. Even since then it stuck.

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"You look so hot." Enzo said. 

All of these compliments made Avery blush. "I missed you." She said. 

"I missed you too. How about we get out of here and go for food?"He asked her. 

" You know me so well. I've been here an hour and a half and I want to scream. I didn't want to come in the first place anyway. "She smiled. 

" Sam convinced you other wise."He said and she just nodded. 

" Is your ex in there? He deserves a punch. "Enzo said. 

" He is but if anyone is punching him it's me. "She teased. 

"Go get Sam and we can go." He told her. 

"Before I do, why did you come here and not call Ronnie?" 

"Because I wanted to see you. And do this." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. 

The kiss was soft and lustfully. As they pulled away they were both smiling. "I wanted to do that again." He whispered. 

"I think that was better than last time." She smiled.

"You mean better than the time at Christmas last year underneath the mistletoe." He teased.

"Yeah. I remember it. Ronnie forgot her gifts. They made you go back home and get them because you were driving. I wanted to get out the house so I came with you. You were flirting for months before that." She smiled.

Sam was looking for Avery. She realised that she must have gone out for some fresh air. Sam decided to go check on her and brought Liza with her. As soon as they came outside they saw them together.

" Enzo. "Sam shouted." You're back. "She said as her and Liza headed over to them. 

" I am. I came back early because I finished my exams and all my classes. I came to pick up Av. We're going for food come join us. "He said. 

Sam agreed only if Liza could come along. Avery and Enzo agreed and they headed into Enzo's car. Avery sat in the front whilst Sam and Liza sat in the back. 

It didn't take long before they got to the diner. All the girls were dressed up. Everyone stated at them whilst they walked in. They sat in the booth and decided what they wanted. 

"So it looked like you two were quit cosy before we interrupted."Sam said as she held Liza's hand. 

" We were talking. "She smiled and leaned her head on him.

" Just talking?"Sam smirked.

"I can ask you the same." Avery said.

"Well I can tell you that we weren't just talking but we were using our mouths." Sam said kissing Liza on the cheek.

"You're welcome."Avery said. 

" Okay you were right. "Sam giggled." So tell me Tigger what happened?"Sam teased jeer using Enzo's nickname for her.

"Hey Sam don't steel my nickname for her! Only I'm aloud to call her that." He smiled. 

"He's right." Avery said. 

"See." He smirked. 

"Fine. So Avery bear, what happened?"Sam asked. 

" What do we normally do when we haven't seen each other in a while? "Avery asked. 

" Let me see. "Sam pretended to think." You two flirt your ass's off. Which I don't understand why. You two have known each other since birth. Your practically family. I believe last Christmas you rang me to tell me you two kissed and you didn't know what to do. "Sam explained. 

" Is that right Tigger? "He teased.

"Oh shush you."She nudged him.

" Umm make me!"He smirked.

" Maybe I will. "She teased.

" Will you know?"

" Shush."she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

" Now he's quite."Liza joked.

" Ronnie will be happy about this. "Sam said.

"She has nothing to be happy about." Avery said.

"Yes there is." Sam said.

"Why?" Enzo asked.

"About you two being together ." Liza said as she knew what Sam meant.

Their food arrived and they ate it. They made casual conversation whilst they ate. Once they finished food they ordered dessert to go. Sam and Liza where heading back to her place and Enzo and Avery went back to her place.

_____________

Jughead and Betty finish watching the movie. They were heading back to their place to spend some time with Sweet pea and Veronica.

Once they got back home they ordered some pizza for when Sweet Pea and Veronica came around. Veronica was bring the wine. It wasn't that long before they arrived. They were all in the living room sat around the fire.

"The pictures of Avery were stunning. She's stunning." Veronica said.

"She'll be home soon. You know what she's like. She doesn't like party's. She'll go to show her face for awhile and come back." Betty said.

"Who does that sounds like?" Sweet pea teased.

"I feel that was directed towards us." Jughead joked. 

"It was total directed towards us." Betty laughed. 

"We love you." Veronica said. 

"We love you too." Betty and Jughead said. 

Shortly after the pizza came the wine was open. The conversation flowed. They shoved a movie on. About ten minutes into the movie Betty's phone rang. She picked up her phone and walked outside to answer it. 

"Hello Elizabeth Cooper-Jones speaking." Betty answered 

"Hello Elizabeth, it's Miranda  Bailey here. Chief of Surgery at NYC General. I would like to offer you the head of trauma." 

"Yes. When do I start?" She asked.

"Next week. At 8am. I'll see you then." She said before hanging up.

Betty couldn't stop smiling. This meant she'd get to spend more time at home with the kids. As she looked up at her phone she saw a car pull in to their drive. As she looked further she recognised it was Avery and Enzo.

Enzo pulled up in the Jones drive. He took his seat belt off but didn't make any effort to move. Avery did the same except she turned to look at him.

"Hey Tigger are you feeling like a eeyore now?" He teased as she yawned.

"I am. But your still coming to watch a movie with me right? Its date night for my mum and Dad. Cares is at Liam's he's sleeping over." Avery said.

"Of course I am. Let me guess what we're watching." He smiled.  "It's either a Disney film, musical or a chick flick. Let's say it on three." He said. Avery nodded in agreement.

"3...2....1"He coated down.

" A star is born. "They both said.

" You know me so well. "She smiled.

" You love Lady Gaga. You, my mum and Betty love singing and dancing to her songs. "He smiled thinking about it.

" I've seen singing along to poker face, telephone and born this way. "She teased." I see you shaking your booty. "She giggled. 

" Oh yeah? It's a good site."He teases.

" We should go inside? "She said as she shivered.

" Here take my jacket. "He said giving her his denim jacket. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"Its okay." He whispered as they look in to each other eyes. They got lost in each others eyes. It's like looking into each others world seeing what's important for them.

As Betty watched them from where she was sitting it made her so happy that her daughter was happy. You could see her laugh and smile. You could see her actual have a good time. She carried on watching and before she knew it she was watching her little girl kiss the boy she knew all her life. They were best friends all their life and now it seems to like their more than friends. 

Betty left them to have their privacy. She thought it was weird to creep up on her daughter. She knew Avery was a smart mature young woman. Betty headed back inside and sat next to Jughead.

"Is everything okay baby?" He asked her.

"Everything is perfect. I got the head of trauma position. I start next week. That's what the phone call about." She explained.

"Congratulations!" Veronica and Sweet pea said.

"I'm so proud of you gorgeous. I knew you'd get it." Jughead said giving her a kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks guys." Betty smiled. "Guys do you remember that bet we made a couple of years ago." Betty started to explain.

"I remember that it was when Avery was five and Enzo was six. We had a glass or two. We would joke about them being together. That night we took on bets when." Betty explained.

"Yeah I said when they 15."Veronica said.

" That's wrong. As we all know. "Betty said. 

" I said when one of them was seventeen."Sweet pea said. 

" Betts are you saying that Avery and Enzo are together? "Jughead asked. 

" I'm not sure but I just saw them kissing in his car."Betty said. 

" What, really? "Veronica asked. 

" He's not meant to be home for a few weeks. Unless he's completed all his exams and finished all his coursework for his classes. "Sweet pea said. 

" They'll be coming through the door any minute now. They'll probably go up to her room and watch a movie or a show. That's what they do. "Betty said. 

" Wait but wasn't she at prom? "Veronica asked. 

"I'm guessing she stayed for about two hours. She had a call from E who surprised her. They talked awhile before Sam found her. They probably went to get food." Jughead said.

"Definitely."Sweet pea said." That sounds like them.

"We'll have to do some digging." Veronica suggested.

"Maybe." Jughead and Betty said.

"Or honey you could leave our boy alone. He knows what he's doing." Sweet pea suggested.

"But I'm his mum." Veronica pouted.

"I know but he's a smart boy. Plus if they are you love Avery anyway. You always tease them about how they'd be a cute couple." Sweet pea said as he kissed the pout of her face.

"I'll think about it." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They all heard the door nob turn and knew not to speak about it. They changed the conversation so fast. They all were watching the door like a hawk. Avery and Enzo walked through the door to see their parents looking over at them.

"Mum, Dad!" Avery said in shock.  "I didn't know you'd be back this early." She added.

"We could same the same for you." Betty said.

"No you couldn't. You knew I would be home early."

"We were teasing you Av." Jughead said.

"I know." Avery smiled.

"Mum, Dad! I was going to surprise you. But I wanted to surprise Av on her prom night. She was practically wasting away there." He joked.

"Oi you." She nudged him. "I could have survived longer." She said.

"No you couldn't." He teased.

"Just because your right doesn't mean you have to be a tease about it." She told him.

"But it's fun and so easy." He smirked.

"Its okay E we understand." Veronica said.

"We'll were going upstairs to watch a movie." Avery said.

"Shout me down when we're off." Enzo said following.

Veronica and Betty gave each other a knowing look. They didn't talk until they were in her room. "We're definitely going up soon to check on them." Veronica said.

"Definitely." Betty smiled. 

"How about we leave them alone?" Jughead suggested. 

"But I want to see them." Betty pouted. 

"I have an idea to make you stay." He said as he began to press kisses along her shoulder to her neck and then her lips. 

"Okay I'm distracted." She whispered into a kiss. 

"Their  good children and wise. Let them figure it out." Jughead said. 

Meanwhile Avery and Enzo was sat in her room. They set up the laptop with the movie. Avery wanted to get out her dress but couldn't reach the zip. 

"Enzo could you help me?" She gestured towards her zip.

"Of course." He said as he stood behind and placed his hand on her shoulders.

He gently moved her hair to one side of her head. He placed one hand on the zip and the other was still on her shoulder. He carefully pulled the zip down her back. Avery pulled down the sleeves of her dress. She then let her dress fall down her body and stepped out of it. 

She grabbed the top that was on her bed. It was one of her dad's. She always wore it when he was touring. It was comfortable and smelt like him so she felt safe. She slid that over her and paid it with her pj's shorts which had mickey the mouse on. 

"Thank you." She told him.

"Its okay." He said as they both sat on the bed together.

As they watched the movie Avery laid her head on Enzo's chest. Enzo played with her hair as they watched the movie. "Sam doesn't know what she's talking about right?" Avery asked. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"I mean with us. We've been friends our whole life's. Our parents are best friends. They class each other as family. For the past couple of years... Well I don't know." She mumbled unsure. 

"You mean with us. I understand we've been doing this for a couple years now. You playing hard to get. Me desperately crushing on you. Me flirting with you. Then we kissed last Christmas. Now again today. Multiple times." He whispered. 

"I wasn't playing hard to get." She nudged him. 

"Oh yeah?" He teased. 

"Yes! I just didn't know how to speak to you about it. We've known each other since we were born." She said. 

"I know. I was worried too. What was I meant to say to you. Hey Av I really like you. I love you." Enzo said as he looked at her.

Avery looked up at him and smiled."Yes exactly like that." She whispered as she kissed him. 

They pulled away smiling. Enzo intertwines their hands and pulled her into him more. "So what now?" She asked smiling. 

"Well Tigger you bounced your way into my heart and I'm not giving you up. What do you say Av?" 

"You can deal with our mum's about this." She teases as she kisses him. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Yes." She smiled. 

About half way through the movie Veronica and Betty came in to check on them. As they walked into the room they saw them wrapped up in each others embrace. 

"Hey guys, what you watching?" Betty asked. 

"A star is born." Avery said making no effort to move. 

"How did you get Enzo to watch it? I've been trying for a while. I just gave up." Veronica said. 

"I'm just that good."   
Avery giggles. 

"Move up we're joining you."   
Betty said as she sat on the bed with them. 

Avery had a double bed so there was plenty room. Veronica and Betty was sat at either side of them. They had smirks plastered on their faces. 

They finished watching the movie and played another one. Only this time it was Veronica and Betty's choice. "I love how they've hijacked our movie night." Enzo joked. 

"Stop complaining!" Avery said. "You could always go down to the boys." She teased knowing he wouldn't want to. 

"And miss being here like this?"He whispered." You're out your mind Av. I'm comfy and I'm sure you wouldn't want to move."He teased. 

"Hey you love spending time with your favourite auntie."Betty said throwing a pillow at him.

"Well Mum doesn't have any siblings. So do I really have a favourite auntie?"He teased.

" You're a dick. You know that right. "Betty said.

" He's definitely like Pea. "Veronica said.

"You love me." Enzo said.

"You're right I do." Betty said.

Betty and Veronica gave each other a smug look again until Veronica spoke up again. "So you two looked very cosy before we interrupted." Veronica smirked.

"Hey V, try how close they were in the car. If I recall you two were locking lips." Betty said.

Enzo was taking a drink when he nearly choked at what Betty said. Avery went beetroot red. Veronica and Betty couldn't help but laugh. Jughead and Sweet pea heard all the laughing and decided to go check it out.

" What's the chaos?"Jughead asked as he sat on Avery's bean bag. 

" Mum and auntie Ronnie are teasing us. "Avery said. 

" Babe what are you doing? "Jughead asked her. 

" We were just watching a movie with them. "Betty said. 

" Honey leave them alone. "Jughead came over and laid next to her too. 

" My bed. "Avery yelled. Now everyone was on it with her. 

" So what were you really teasing them about? "Jughead asked kissing Betty. 

" Mmm that. "She whispered. 

" Kissing. "He whispered as he kissed her again. 

" Okay, okay, okay! That's it I'm going down stairs. "Avery shouted climbing over everyone to get out. 

" Nope your staying with me. If I have to put up with these you do too. "Enzo said hugging her so she can't move. 

" Enzs let me go! "She giggled." You're on your own. "She teased. 

" Oh no I'm not. You're staying Tigger. "

" So what's going on between you two? "Veronica asked again. 

" Dad get mum under control. She's snooping. "Enzo said. 

" Trust me son I tried, so did Jug. They don't listen. "Sweet pea said. 

" E honey are you trying to say you finally did something about your little crush? "Veronica teased. 

" Avery on second thoughts let me come with you. "He said as he let her go. 

" Oh no you wanted me to stay so we're staying. "Avery teased." Plus I want to hear your response. "She smiled. 

" We're not going to get out of here if we don't give them what they want. "He reasoned with Avery. 

" Oh but remember Enzs you were meant to deal with our dearest mum's. "Avery reminded him. 

" God your annoying. "He teased.

" But you love me. "She shot back.

" I do. "He said as he kissed her.  
" Does that answer your questions mum? "He asked.

" It does. "She teased." So when should we start wedding planning?"Veronica joked.

" Dad! Control mum. She already got me to spill everything. "Enzo said.

" Babe come on, leave the poor lad alone. "Sweet pea said.

"Can we go now? You've embarrassed us enough." Avery asked.

Betty and Veronica allowed them to go. The young couple headed back down stairs whilst the adults were still talking upstairs. They were snuggled up to each other on the couch.

"Well that was easy." Avery joked.

"Yeah." He chuckled. 

"I still go to California for college Enzs in a couple of months your at college. We can make it work right?"She asked.

"Avery I just got you to be mine after years. I'm not letting you go. We can make this work." He reassured her.

"Okay." She smiled.

Shortly after the adults came back down stairs and came to sit with them. All the couples were wrapped up in each other embrace. Avery fell asleep in Enzo's arms. Veronica and Sweet pea decided it was getting late and they should get home. Enzo carefully removed his self. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed with his parents.

Betty and Jughead locked up the hours and covered Avery up with a blanket and let her sleep down stairs. They then headed up to their room. Snuggled up in each others embraces they shortly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Home.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	5. 5

Betty started her new job a week ago. She's been rushed of her feet and stressed. But she loved the high she felt. It was they same high she felt saving a life in the battle field only this time in a hospital where they can do more to save a life. 

Each day she came in from work she was happy and great full for her family. For them to be happy and healthy. To have survived and kept strong through out everything they've been through.

For the past month Jughead and Betty had been arguing. It's been causing a drift in the family. The atmosphere is tense and the kids noticed it. This had been an reoccurring argument through out the years they've been together ever since she got shot in her first tour. 

"Jug no you can't! We agreed to take a break from service. Be here for our kids. If you make me say goodbye Forsythe it will be goodbye to our marriage. I can't keep doing this anymore." Betty cried. 

Jughead's whole life just fell apart in those words his wife just spoke. He had an obligation to his country he made a vow upon the Queen. Non the less he had an obligation to his family. To his wife who he had made vows for in front of god. 

"Please Betts you can't do this!"

"we've had this argument over and over again. It's become second nature to us." Betty said wiping her tears away. 

"And yet we get through it each time." He reminded her. 

"Jug can I remind you of the last tour I  went on tour without you." She said. 

"Baby I know but that won't happen to me. It's a rarity." He told her. 

"It was petrifying Juggie. They took me and hurt me. I still have scares. They are a constant reminder." She cried. 

"I know baby. Come here."He said pulling her into a hug. 

" I can't lose you Juggie. I can't have what happened to me happened to you. "She cried. 

" I know but I can't help it Betts. I leave in two weeks. I have to do this but please baby don't do this to me. "

" I'm sorry Juggie. "She said kissing him passionately with all the list she could muster up." I love you but I have to do this for me. I need you to be safe and alive. By my side because I love you so much. "She whispered.

" Please baby don't. Just please I can't lose you. "He cried. 

" That makes two of us. But Juggie I can't watch you kill yourself. "

" I won't I'll come back. I always do. "He whispered as he still held her. 

" I don't want to do this but I have to. We'll tell the kids I'm stopping at Veronica's up until you leave. "Betty said crying. 

" We can get through this like we always do. "

"I don't know if I can now. I worry every time when your gone. I know what it's like to be there Jug." Betty wiped her tears away. "I love you Jug. That's why I have to do this." She said as she pulled away from his embrace. 

She ran upstairs and got her suitcase and shoved all her clothes into it. She glanced upon her side table to the picture of Jug and her kids on the couch playing pile on me. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She put the photo in her suitcase and began to head to her car. 

Betty drove to Veronica's, she knew that it might of been a bad idea but she needed her friend. Betty drove as fast as she could with her music blasting so high to try keep her mind off of it.

She pulled up in to their drive and dragged her suitcase out of the car. Betty's vision was blurred through her tears. She tripped over her feet going up to her door. Betty slapped the door repeatedly until someone came to answer it. Veronica pulled the door open and Betty broke down.

"Hey B, what's happened?" Veronica asked pulling her into a hug.

"I might be getting a divorce." Betty whispered. Betty didn't know that Avery and Enzo was standing behind Veronica.

"A divorce! What why?" Avery asked upset.

Betty pulled away from Veronica's embraced and saw Avery. "Av baby! I'm sorry." She whispered. "I love your dad with all my heart. But he's going on tour to the place I got kidnapped due to terrorism. I can't watch him die."

"You always get through it Mum. What's different this time?"

"We agreed to take a break from serving. He's picking work over us. His family. Avery I love your father. It kills me to do this. I love your father so much. He's my everything but I can't let him go to this place. I was so close to not coming home to see your gorgeous face. Your hands I would paint. Your lushes locks I would braid. That was before your brother came. You were 11. I have a bad feeling about this one. "She cried.

" Mum you and dad can figure it out. It's your PTSD. Your scared that what happened to you will happen to him. You don't want to go what dad went through. You don't want to know what it feels like being in both situations. "Avery said.

" You're so smart Av. Your just like both of us. Me and your dad but you get why I feel like I do. I can't Av. "Betty cried.

" Oh mum come here. "Avery said pulling her into a hug.

"I can't lose him. If us being apart saves him. He comes home to you guys. I'm okay with that. Because he's safe." Betty sobbed.

"He won't give up on you mum. Your dad's everything." Avery said.

"I know which is why I'm hoping we'll pull through this." She whispered."Please go home and check on your Dad."

Avery agreed. She told her mother she'd be back tomorrow after her work shift to che k on her. She kissed goodbye to Enzo before heading back home.

Jughead wasn't taking it well. He went to the punching bag they had outside. He was angry and upset and just needed to take out his emotions on something.

"Dad! Stop listen to me!" Avery shouted. Jughead stopped punching it and turned to her. "What Av?" Jughead asked.

"She needs time. I saw mum, she's a mess. It's her PTSD and anxiety. She only said that so you'll understand how much she's scared. She loves you too much." Avery said. 

"I know Av. I just hate when we argue. She said she doesn't know this time. But I have to go. I have an obligation. I know she understands that once she gets past it." Jughead told her. 

"I know that Dad. Just give her time. Arguing is healthy believe it or not. You'll come back stronger. Don't push each other away." Avery said. 

"You're too smart for your own good." He joked.

________

Two weeks flew by. Two weeks of little constant talking between Betty and Jughead. Now he's driving up to the army bases to join his rank. Avery and Carson were there too. They were sending him off. Avery would drive the car back with Carson. 

It wasn't long before they got there. As they got out the car Jughead saw Pea, Veronica and Enzo. They all headed over to them. 

"She isn't here is she?" Jughead asked Veronica. 

"I'm sorry Jug. She wouldn't come. I tried, I really did. I managed to get her to the car but she ran." Veronica explained. 

Tears formed in Jugs eyes. "Its okay Ronnie. Thanks anyway. We've been speaking very little and I hate it." He told her. 

"Jug she hates it too. It's just the place where your going is the tour she wants to forget. She knows you couldn't get out of it. She's just scared okay." 

"I know that. But I hate leaving like this. I hate leaving like this when I can't utter to my wife I love her and I'll be safe. That I'll write non stop." He said tears escaping his eyes. 

"Dad we'll tell her for you. She knows that." Avery said tearing up. "But daddy please be safe. Come home to us. Don't leave us out there. You stay holding on to hope. Don't you dare give up. What do you always tell us. We're Jones and Jones always sees it through." Avery tried to stay strong but she couldn't. 

"Thanks Av. I love you so much munchkin. I promise you I'll be back before you go to college." He said pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. 

"Dad!" Carson said crying. "I can't lose you. I can't deal with the bullies alone. Come home please. Please be safe don't let them win. Don't let the horrible words they speak to me be true." He said wiping his tears. 

Jughead crouched down so he was kind of at Carson height. "Hey... Hey look at me boy. I'm coming back home. I always do. But remember you the man of the house now. You have to keep an eye out on your sister and Mum. They report back to me when you and Av write to me. You are an amazing boy don't like the bullies drag you down. Rise above it and show them what Jones men are like. I love you so much Carse. "He said hugging him and kissing his head.

Carson just nodded and hugged him tighter. Soon it was final last calls."Av can you tell your mum how much I love her. That there's a letter for her and a box for her in our room on our bed." Jughead told her.

"I will dad."

"I love you two. Be good for your mum. I'll write to you. I always do." He said as he hugged them both.

"We love you Dad!" They said crying.

Jughead walked towards his troop. They had just all gathered around after saying goodbye to their family members. He looked back at his two kids and smiled and blew them a kiss. They both caught it and brought their hand to their hearts. It's a thing they did since they were tiny and one of them went on service.

Sweet pea was stood beside him with Fangs. "They'll be okay. They're just like their parents." Fangs said.

"I know they will but I'm worried about Betty. I don't want to get a divorce because I'm serving in the place she got abducted from."He said upset.

" She is okay Jug. She just needs time and you to be safe. She won't actually divorce you. She loves you so much and too much."Sweet pea said.

Jughead just nodded and watched his children walk away to his car. The drive home was a silent one filled with music to fill the silent. As they walked inside they saw their mother on the floor crying listening to their wedding song in the flannel he gave to her when they first met.

Both Avery and Carson went to go hug her. She was crying looking through their photo albums.

"Mum we're here for you." Avery said.

"Dad loves you." Carson said.

"I know honey." She whispered.

"He left a letter for you upstairs with a box." Avery told her.

"I'll read it later when your in bed." She whispered.

Hours later when Carson and Avery was watching a movie up in her room when Betty went to go see the letter and the box. She open the box. As she opened the box she saw a similar locket to the one she had on the tour that she wants to forget about so bad.

She opened it up to see a picture of him and her kids on one side and on the other side was a picture of her mum, her sister and her niece and nephew. She closed the locket and held it to her heart.

She then opened the letter up.

         Dear Betts,

I love you with all my heart. You are my beloved. I know you feel like I have betrayed you but I haven't. Please let me explain.

I have an obligation to serve our country. But how I see it I need to do this so when are children are old enough and are living on there own and have family of their own. They'll be safe.

I understand why you couldn't send me off. I understand the pain you feel. It's the same pain I felt with what happened to my dad. But you saved me baby. I can't be the one to break you. I won't.

So Betts, if a divorce is what you really want. I guess it's the thing I can give you so you don't feel pain I felt. But just know Elizabeth Cooper-Jones your my everything. I will never stop loving you. I don't think I can. Till death do us part. We vowed. We've gone through massive world problems and we've survived them. Please, please don't let the reason how we got to got here be the reason why we end our love story.

     I love you so much.

         ~Juggie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays x
> 
> I hope you enjoy this gift from me to you. There also might be a double update today. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your Touring Home. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjblogs on tumblr


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised a double update for the holidays. Merry Christmas.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Let's not be a silent reader and spread positive. Make someone's day. 
> 
> You'll find me at @hbiccjblogs on tumblr

Month one :

Dear Betts, Av and Carse

I've been here for a month now receiving all your letters and photos. They make me so happy. They keep me going when times get tough.

It is getting really hard over here so this might be the last weekly letter sent. But I'll try keep sending them. They give me piece of mind knowing that you know I'm safe.

Uncle Pea and Fangs send their love. Fangs can't believe about Enzo dating you, Av. He can't wrap his head around it. Its actually funny. He's happy for you guys. He still wants to be on the bridal party he jokes.

Carson, you did so well in the writing contest. I'm so proud of you that you won. Its going to get published in a kids book written by kids. That's phenomenal Carse. I'll be the first one to order or buy the book when it's out. Out of the hundreds of kids in your school you one.

Betts, my dearly beloved. I miss you so much. I love you so much. I need you to forgive me. I don't know if you have forgiven me. You have started to write more and more. Those words mean the world to me. I wish I could write more but I have to go.

Lots of love,

~Dad/ Juggie.~

Dear Dad /Juggie.

Dad I move up to California next week. I don't start college until two months. A flat opened up next to Uncle Kev and Fangs. I'm not living in the dorms anymore. Me and Sam got the flat lease. My first home at the age of 17. That's weird but the rent is cheap and I can get a job. I have already got all that money I've been saving. 

Mum is doing better. If you can't get home in time for me moving I understand. You keep mentioning its getting harder. I'll send you a picture in our next letter with me inside my new flat. Mum gave me her old car. The one she used when you guys first got together. I have cleaned it from top to bottom. It's kind of ironic mum's last name was Cooper and she drave a Mini Cooper.

Daddy is Carse here. The book comes out when Av starts college. I never told you what's it about. I wrote a short story on what it's like to have parents serve in the military. But I want to now take it and make it in to an actual book. So I'm doing that. I know it will take me years bit I think it will help people. Plus I love to write. Please keep safe. We love you so much.

Hey Juggie, work is hepatic. It keeps me busy from letting my mind wonder to know if your safe. Our baby girl is leaving home next month. She's so mature. Before we know it she'll be engaged and married with kids.

Two months till you come home. I'm so happy this is only a short tour. I miss you so much. I'm so incredibly proud of Carson. He's definitely got my talent. It's hard to sleep at night. The doctors have put me on different anxiety meds. They're helping. I'm sorry for how we left things off I miss you. I don't even know if you've got this letter. But I love you so much Juggie.

Lots of love

~your family. ~

Month 2:

The letters had stopped. It wasn't too out of the ordinary but it made everyone worry. Sweet pea was still writing letters to Veronica. Betty has been trying to find out if anything has happened but Veronica is non the wiser either.

The house is much quieter with out Avery in. She hasn't got Jughead there either. Her and Carson are getting by but are missing them so much.

Betty dropped off Carson at School before she headed to work. Carson was wearing Jughead's old beanie. When he was away he never takes it off. 

Now Betty was on her way to work. Everyone at her work is so understanding as they've had doctors who now work for them serve too. She ran to the locker room to get changed into her scrubs. 

Betty had just arrived in time as there was a massive trauma unit in coming. As soon as the ambulance headed through the ambulance bay she was hands on. 

_______

It was rare that you could call your beloved ones on tour. Depending on the situation of where their based. However, Veronica was at work. She was in her office working on a design. 

Veronica swiped across her phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello Veronica Lodge speaking." 

"Hey baby." Sweet pea said. 

"Pea!"She said tearing up baby. 

"Hi gorgeous." He said crying. 

"I miss you so much." She whispered. 

"I miss you too. We're struggling over here." 

"Are you and the boys okay?" She asked. As she asked that there was silence filled with tears. "Pea... You're scaring me. What's happened?" 

"Has Betty rang?" He whispered. 

"No way. Neither has JB."

"He's gone missing in action. He was by my side. We then headed under gun fire. I turned around and he was gone." He cried. 

"Oh baby." She whispered. 

"That was a week ago. It's been the worst week of my life. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to put you in that situation but God I want to marry you. So Veronica Lodge will you marry me? I know I'm doing this all wrong but I can't die doing this job without marrying the love of my life. "

Veronica was now crying on the phone. She wiped her teary eyes. " Oh baby, yes. I want to marry you so bad... I hope Jug is okay though. "She whispered. 

"Me too baby." 

________

Betty was in mid surgery when she got a phone call. Her intern came in to the OR. "The person on the other line says its important." She said. 

"Put it on loud speaker." Betty told her. 

"Captain Cooper-Jones?" 

"Yes!" 

"It's Lutenont Greyson. I'm afraid it's about your husband. Captain Jones." He said. 

Betty suddenly felt sick. She feared the worst. She wished for the best. "Is he okay?" She asked. 

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry Betty. He's gone missing in action. We promise to keep you updated." He said as he ended the phone call.

Betty passed the scaple to Dr Hunt. He was a fellow solider. He just nodded as she ran out the room. She tried to hold herself together before scrubbing out. She broke down as she scrubbed out. She sent Veronica a quick message.

Betty locked herself in one of the on call room. Veronica found the one which she was in. She came down to her side and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. He'll come back home. He promised remember. He's a fighter." Veronica whispered. 

"I... I never told him I loved him before he left... Now he might not come home." She sobbed. 

"No you will. He's strong. Let's all have faith." Veronica told her. 

Veronica drove her home. She ended picking up Carson for her. Once Carson was back home he could sense something was wrong. He came to his mother's side and pulled her in for a hug. 

"Something has happened to Dad hasn't it?" He asked trying not to cry. She nodded faintly and cried.

"Yes baby, I'll explain everything to you and Av but we need to call her." Betty told him. 

________

Avery was just coming out of class. It was her last class of the day. She was going over to her uncle Kevin's. They were making dinner together. Avery was feeling homesick and Kevin was missing Fangs. 

"How's collage?" He asked. 

"I'm getting by. It's okay, I just miss home." 

"Yeah I get it. You know you've always got me and Fangs until you go home to visit them."He told her. 

"Thanks Kev." She smiled. 

"So you and Enzo huh?" He teased. 

"Yeah. He's amazing, he's visiting me this weekend." She smiled. 

Once food was done she had an incoming phone call from her mum. She accepted it and put it on loud speaker. "Hi mum, I'm with uncle kev. We made food." Avery said. 

"That's great baby."She whispered. 

"What's happened to dad?" She knew instantly. 

"He's gone missing in action baby. That's all we know. I promise to keep you posted. But promise me you'll keep up your studies." She cried. 

Carson was crying beside Betty. Avery had just dropped her place. There was a loud crash of broken glass. It was a representation of her heart being shattered. She let a cry out as Kevin came to her side to sooth her. 

"No... We just got you both back." Avery cried. 

"I need my dad back." Carson cried. 

Betty tried to stay strong for her kids but she couldn't do it. They've been through so much. She can't let this be the last. 

______

His hands were red raw with the rope he hangs from. He's using his pocket knife that he hides in his boots. He quickly here's them coming again. He hides the knife in his boots and acts like he's weak. 

"GET UP!" the person shouted. Jughead weakly raises his head. They put a camera in front of him and started to beat him.

Before they turned the camera on they shouted. 'You read what we say or we gut you like a fish and kill you.' Jughead had no choice as he promised his family he'd come home alive. They switched the camera o' and started to beat him.

"I am Captain Jones of rank of FPJ3. I'm being held against my own will. I have a beautiful family waiting for me at home. These man say if we don't get them the money that will be on the screen at the end of the video,they'll... They'll. They'll make me watch them as they kill them. They would then kill me as they defile my dead daughters body. They are killing me slowly. They'll come after all my troop too. They want the money and more. "Jughead was hit in the head. He was knocked out unconscious.

As Jughead head hit the floor. All he was thinking he had to stay strong. This was the worst tour in all of his experience of being in the military. All he knew that was keeping him going was that he'd get to see his extraordinary family he loves. There's no way he's leaving them. It's not his time to go. With that in mind he's struggles through it with his head held high.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated after the cliffhanger. Enjoy!

He's been missing in action for 3 months now. He's been away five months. Betty's been writing letters to him and keep sending them in. She hasn't heard anything back yet. Avery calls every night to see if there's any knews. So far nothing at all. 

Dear Juggie, 

You've been away for five months and missing for three months. I'm going insane baby. Speaking about babies. I'm pregnant again. 6 months along. I didn't realise. I thought I was missing my period due to stress. I'm not showing that much either. I've only began to show. 

I went to the doctors today. Carson went with me. He heard the babies heart. You should have seen him babe. He was in awe. Avery can't wait. She wants a little sister. Carson wants a little boy. But all I want is for you to be safe. 

The doctor said I'm six months along. That means we conceived her a month before you left. It must have been when Avery and Enzo took Carson to the cinema. I just need you to be safe. Come home to us your family. They said I could find out the gender but it didn't feel right without you not being there. 

I love you Juggie. Family is always and forever. Come home to us please. I'm sorry for what I said. I love you so much. 

~Betts x~

______

Jughead has been starved. He has no energy. His only motivation is to get back home to his family. He hangs there like a piece of dead meat only he's alive. 

Jughead has been trying to think of an escape plan for over a month now. He's only just discovered another prisoner across from him. He managed to escape one night to the other prisoner. He was shocked to find it was Reggie Mantle.

So as he spoke to Reggie they decided each night they would escape into each other cells and figure out an escape route. 

A month later of being beaten almost to death. Both Reggie and Jughead finally knew it was know or never. Jughead took something out of the remote and started to swing it around on a piece of string. There was something in the piece of remote they took that would signal and link up to their computers back on base. 

So every night and day for a month Jughead would swing it in hopes they would pick it up. He's been missing in action for five months now. All he wants to do is be at home with his family. 

______

Dear Juggie, 

You've been away seven months now. I'm eight months pregnant or I was. I gave birth today Juggie. I gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. She couldn't wait to see her family. A month premature. She's amazing and so tiny. 

She needs a name baby. I can't name her with out you. So for now she's just called baby. Just like in dirty dancing. I'm trying to keep sane. Everyone is. I'm trying so fricking hard baby. I just need you home. Avery comes home on a few weeks from Collage. She gets to meet her baby sister. She's been face timing every day for updates. It pains me to tell her there's non. I see the pain in her eyes and I'm not their to properly comfort her. Please be safe. 

You're a fighter Jughead Jones. Don't leave me. Us. Your family. Don't leave our Sunday morning coffee date that we've been doing for years. Us outside in the garden whilst the kids are still in bed. That's our time. 

Don't let your little and youngest daughter not be able to meet her daddy. She looks like me for once. Avery and Carson look like you but this munchkin looks like her mummy. She does have the thickness of your hair. Your nose and your appetite. So she's definitely your child Juggie. Come home safe. We're all waiting. 

Lots of love Betty x ~

________

Jughead had lost all hope. He's never going to see his family again. He's too weak to carry on fighting. He's lost the fight in him. That firery pit of ambition has dulled down in to one flick of a flame that he's saving. Saving because he promised his family he wouldn't stop fighting to be safe and come home.

They shoved Reggie in to his cell. They needed more room for new hostages. Reggie knew too much they kept saying. "He needs to pay the price. Soldiers killed my family. You sons of a bastards." The main leader said.

"Please spare us. Don't shoot us. We've done nothing wrong. We have families too. Don't take me away from my children." Jughead begged.

"Please, please, my girlfriend is expecting." Reggie begged.

They weren't listening. They got their youngest member who only looked about 15 with a gun in his hands. 'Shoot! Shoot!' They all shouted. The poor boy didn't want to be in that situation a gun in his hand. You could tell he was no killer and was brought in to this because his father was involved.

The boys hands were shaking. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the fear in their eyes. He doesn't know where he's pointing the gun. He just pulled the trigger.

*BANG *

Body dropped to the floor.

Jughead went drip white. He's been severing along side Mantel ever since he joined the army. Jughead made sure they were gone before applying pressure on the the wound. The bullet was still lodged in. At the moment that was the only thing from stopping from bleeding out. 

"Hang in there mate." He whispered as he was doing everything in his power to save him. "We're going to get out of her. Josie will still have her partner and you'll get to see your baby. Who would have thought it Reggie Mantle a dad." He teased him trying to keep his mind occupied. 

"It's a boy." He whispered. "We're going to name him Jackson." He whispered. 

"That's a gorgeous name. Let me guess, it's in honor of Jaxs we lost on our last tour." Jughead said tearing up. 

"Yeah. We were great friends man. He was going to be my best man. I could have saved him." He whispered. 

"Let's not dwell on the past. We can't help that." Jughead reassured him. 

"How's the kids?" Reggie asked. 

"Amazing. Av is at college, Cars is doing phenomenonal at school." Jughead couldn't be prouder. 

"Their good kids just like their parents." Reggie was struggling to breath. His breaths were getting shorter. His eyes were getting heavier. "Stay with me man!" Jugheaded pleaded. "We can't lose you. Come one stay with us. Remember the first night on our first tour together. That was the best one I've been on. I was with all my brothers. You're my brother Reg. Stay with me." Jughead was fully crying now. He was doing in everything in his power to keep him alive. 

" Tell... Jo... Joise... I love her. "He whispered. 

" No you can tell her yourself man! Stay with us. "Jughead whispered. 

" It's been a good run brother. "Reggie saluted him." Tell Jose... Tell her... I love her... That I'm sorry... That I'll be looking down on her.. My fight is over. Tell her... To tell Jackson that daddy loves him. Until we meet again brother. "Reggie said as he took his final breath. 

Jughead was fully crying. He tried to shake him awake but it was too late. He was in a cell with his friends blood on his hands. He could have done more , he could have saved him he thought. 

Jughead had officially lost hope. He sat there and cried for the man he'd just lost. He cried for his family,his friends and even himself. He wished he could say goodbye to his wife and children properly if this is the way he goes. 

Hours went by when Jughead saw a flash of light came through his cell. He carefully looked up to see his man there. Is he hallucinating? He thought as he glanced again. He heard his name being whispered. Is this really it, is he getting out if this hell? 

"Jug it's me man." Sweet Pea whispered. 

"Sweet Pea?" He asked tearing up. 

"Let's get you home man." He whispered as he had the other man arrest some of the guys that took him. 

All he heard was gun shots, shouting and screaming. He couldn't believe it. Most of the men that took him had been arrested. Jughead was getting escorted out of the cell. 

He got treated for all his wounds on the way. He was too weak to do anything. He fell asleep in the ambulance. As they got back to the camp base Jughead was sent straight to the hospital base. He was being pumped in nutritions so he could get energy. 

Once he woke up after a long sleep  he saw Fangs, Archie and Sweet Pea all in his room. The light hurt is eyes as he winced. "Thank god your safe!" They all said in unison. 

"We lost Reg." He whispered crying. "I could have saved him." 

"No you couldn't have." Fangs said. 

"Don't blame yourself." Archie said. 

"You've done everything in your power to save him." Sweet Pea added. 

"I need to go home." He whispered 

"We have letters for you." Sweet Pea said passing him the pile. "Just remember we all go home tomorrow." He added. 

Jughead just nodded as he started to open up the letters. He just read the first letter that was dated last week. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. He was sat there crying. Betty's pregnant. His wife is pregnant again but he's missed the birth. He has a beautiful baby girl again. He missed her pregnancy, her birth. He misses his family. 

"Are you okay Jug?" Sweet Pea asked.

He just nodded as he picked up the picture of his beautiful baby girl. He looked at the photo and instantly new her name. Regan Jai Jones. 

"Betts pregnant or was pregnant." He smiled as he showed them the photo. He needed to call her. He asked one of the guys to get him his phone. He face timed her. 

________

Betty was putting Baby to sleep in the hospital bed as the baby hasn't been let out yet. As she's premature they wanted to do some tests on her before sending her home. Betty picked up her phone and nearly dropped in shock. 

She quickly accepted the call. "Hey their Juliet, nurse off duty." He whispered tearing up. 

"Jug... Juggie." She cried. "It's really you." 

"It's me baby." He cried too. 

"You're... You're safe. Thank god." She smiled wiping her tears away. 

"The guys are taking good care of me. However, those letter's I've just read made me want to come home now. Not setting off tonight." He whispered. 

"Juggie... You're coming home,you'll be home tomorrow." She smiled. 

"Where is she?" Jughead asked. 

"You talking about our new little girl?" Betty smiled walking to the incubator. "Why do you always knock me up when you're on long tours." She joked to ease the pain of seeing how different he looked. 

"It takes two to tango baby." He teased as he coughed. 

"I love you Juggie." She whispered as she turned her camera around. "Meet our beautiful baby girl."Betty teared up. 

Jughead looked at his screen and started to cry. She looked Betty. She has her hair and eyes. She had his nose. She's so tiny. 

" She's beautiful Betts. "He whispered wiping his tears away. 

" We have to name her Juggie, we can't keep calling her baby. It's only been a week but I don't want to call her baby anymore she needs a name. "Betty smiled. 

" I have a name suggestion. "Jughead said. 

" What is it? "She asked. 

Just as Jughead was going to answer her his connection dropped. Betty was panicking. She tried ringing him multiple times but it kept going to answer machine. 

The next day Betty and the kids were so excited. They were relieved to know that he was safe. Betty told the kids last night and they all broke down in tears crying. All the stress and worrying is now all over. 

The hospital allowed Betty to bring baby home. Jughead wouldn't be home until late lunch and Betty brought baby home in the morning. Everyone was thrilled to have her home. What made them even more happier was that Jughead's coming home.

Betty, Avery, Carson and baby were in Betty's car and Veronica and Enzo were in her car. They couldn't wait to see their family whole again. They were all nervous and excited to see them again. They all huddled around with banners. Kevin has been stopping with Betty to help her with Carson when she's at the hospital. He's in Veronica's car. Avery, Enzo and Carson held the banner up as the adults stood behind them. Betty held baby in her hand.

Fangs,Sweet Pea, Jughead and Archie were all waiting impatiently to see their family. Jughead couldn't wait to see Betty and his kids. Pea couldn't wait to see Ronnie and E. He hoped Enzo had brought what he messaged him to. Fangs couldn't wait to see Kevin. He's missed him so much. They've all missed each other as they're one big family. 

The flight landed and all the soldiers cheered. The guys were the first one to get off the flight and through the airport. They were speeding through the airport to get to the entrance. Jughead was slowly trecking behind them.

Their eyes instantly was drawn to their family. They were stood their holding a banner saying welcome home. The guys teared up and ran towards their family. They pulled them into a hug.

Jughead looked up at Betty as he hugged his kids. He saw her holding their youngest child of only two weeks. Jughead cried of happiness. "I love you guys." He whispered.

"We love you too dad." They said in unison.

Jughead then pulled Betty in for a hug with their new born. "I love you Juggie. I'm so sorry for what I said before you left. I was nervous and scared because... Of what happened to me... It... It happened to you too." She whispered through her tears.

"Hey, hey I'm okay. I'm safe. I love you so much and I know you regretted it." He reasurred her.

"Juggie, meet our new little girl." Betty smiled.

Jughead took her out her mother's hand and held her in his. He gently kissed her forehead. "We need to name her." Betty smiled.

"I was going to tell you a name but the connection dropped." Jughead smiled back at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We lost Reggie this tour." He whispered crying. "They killed him right in front of me. I tried everything to save him but I couldn't do anything as we were trapped in limited space. Josie is pregnant with a baby boy. Now she won't get to see her love and the baby won't get to see his father. I was wondering what do you think about Regan Jai Jones."He told her.

Betty looked at her little girl." Regan. "Betty smiled." It's perfect Juggie. "She whispered.

" Av, Carss we have your sisters name. Meet your sister Regan. "Betty smiled.

" It's perfect. "Avery smiled happily.

" It's cool. " Carson said. 

"You're safe. You're here and alive with us." Betty smiled wiping the tears away. 

"I am." He whispered as he kissed her. 

Betty sank into the kiss. The kiss was filled with lust and passion. Filled with love and want. "Ew get a room." Carson pretended to gag. Everyone just laughed. Jughead couldn't help but look at Regan in awe. 

Enzo had just handed his dad the ring as he came to his girlfriend side and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled kissing her. 

"Hey Enzs." She smiled leaning in to his embrace. 

"I'm guessing plans are cancelled for tonight?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She whispered. 

"Okay Babe. I'll promise to reschedule it." 

"You're the best."She whispered into a kiss."Any way you know we'll all be at mine tonight. It's tradition." She added. 

"Indeed it is tigger." He smiled. 

Suddenly Sweet Pea got down on one knee and pulled a box out his uniform pocket. "Veronica cecilia Lodge." He smiled as he opened the ring box. 

"Baby." She whispered tearing up. 

"You've gave me the life I thought I could never have. You let me raise a beautiful boy with you whose because a phenomenonal man. You loved me through all the hard times. There's been a lot. You've embraced the long distance relationship for years now. I'm ready to change that. I've been ready for years. Truth is I've been scared to take the next step. Scared that each tour I go on that I won't come back to my family. Before I met you I didn't care if I made it home or not because I had no one. I only had the family I made through the army. My Mum raised me by herself until she couldn't anymore. I found her lifeless body in the bathroom at the age of 14. That's when Fangs mum brought me in. Treat me like her own. So I had hardly anyone. But then came along you. I guess I have Betty to thanks for that, that can wait till the wedding speeches. Anyway, Ronnie I love you so much. I don't want to live my life with out the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of finally becoming my wife?"

Everyone was tearing up or crying around them. Veronica wiped her tears away and nodded. " Yes, yes! A million times yes. "She smiled kissing him. 

Sweet Pea slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Carson pretend to gag again. Sweet Pea kissed her more passionately to tease Carson. 

" You'll understand one day Carson. "Enzo smiled. 

" You knew didn't you? "Avery asked. 

" Maybe. "He smiled. 

" You totally did. "Avery said." And you didn't tell me. "She pouted. 

"You're adorable." He kissed her pouting lips. "Plus it's good practice keeping it from you." 

"Why?" 

"one day that'll be us." Enzo whispered so casually. 

"Enzs." She whispered in awe. 

They all headed back to Jughead and Betty's house. They ordered take out in the car. Once they got back to theirs Jughead sat in his chair holding Regan. Fangs and Kevin were snuggled up on the couch along with Veronica and Sweet Pea. 

"My turns for snuggles." Avery said taking Regan off of her dad. "I've got to get as much snuggles before I go back to college." Avery smiled at her baby sister sitting next to Enzo leaning on him speaking to her. 

Betty came along and sat on the arm chair. Jughead pulled her in further into him. He just wanted to be closer to her. He breathed in her scent smiling. 

" I can't wait for our bed." He whispered. 

"Me too." She whispered smiling. 

"It's gorgeous Pea." Veronica teared up in awe. 

"It's about time." Betty teased as she snuggles up to Jughead. 

"I couldn't agree more." Pea laughed. 

"Just think, most likely the next engagement will be love birds over there." Kevin teased as Avery and Enzo were being oblivious and in their own little world. 

"She'll make a good mother some day." Fangs smiled. 

"Hopefully not for awhile yet. I'm too young to be a granny." Betty just looked over at her daughters and son. There all sat down with on the sofa with Enzo. "I second that B!"Veronica agreed. 

Carson decide to join Jughead. He gave his dad a massive hug and carefully sat in his lap. It was getting late when Carson fell asleep on Jughead. Jughead didn't dare to move him as he was so peaceful and enjoying his sleeping sons company. 

Everyone ends up staying the night. The office now turned into a nursery. Carson in his room. The adults caved and let Avery and Enzo share, as long as they promised to be safe. Kevin and Fangs in the guest bedroom, with Veronica and Sweet Pea on the pull out sofa bed down stairs. 

Betty and Jughead crawled up the stairs in exhaustion. Betty had the baby monitor glued to her at all times. However, just because Regan isn't old enough yet to sleep on her own they put her in the mobile crib in their room. As Regan slept in the crib beside them Jughead had on to Betty tightly. He'd miss her tremendously.

"I love you." He uttered like it was a montra and he could lose her any moment. "I love you so much." She whispered back kissing him. 

"You and our children gave me hope Betts. If I never met you I wouldn't have survived that. I'm being truthfull." He whispered. 

"I know you are. I love you." She whispered back. 

They held each other in their embrace, embracing the feeling of their arms wrapped around one another. Listening to one another's heart beat until they fell asleep. It wasn't long before Regan woke them up. Betty got her each time just until he's fully recovered. It went like that all through the night and into the early hours the morning. But yet each time they fell asleep listening to the sound of each others heart beat pounding inside our ribcage just to signalise that they're alive. 

He's been missing in action for 3 months now. He's been away five months. Betty's been writing letters to him and keep sending them in. She hasn't heard anything back yet. Avery calls every night to see if there's any knews. So far nothing at all. 

Dear Juggie, 

You've been away for five months and missing for three months. I'm going insane baby. Speaking about babies. I'm pregnant again. 6 months along. I didn't realise. I thought I was missing my period due to stress. I'm not showing that much either. I've only began to show. 

I went to the doctors today. Carson went with me. He heard the babies heart. You should have seen him babe. He was in awe. Avery can't wait. She wants a little sister. Carson wants a little boy. But all I want is for you to be safe. 

The doctor said I'm six months along. That means we conceived her a month before you left. It must have been when Avery and Enzo took Carson to the cinema. I just need you to be safe. Come home to us your family. They said I could find out the gender but it didn't feel right without you not being there. 

I love you Juggie. Family is always and forever. Come home to us please. I'm sorry for what I said. I love you so much. 

~Betts x~

______

Jughead has been starved. He has no energy. His only motivation is to get back home to his family. He hangs there like a piece of dead meat only he's alive. 

Jughead has been trying to think of an escape plan for over a month now. He's only just discovered another prisoner across from him. He managed to escape one night to the other prisoner. He was shocked to find it was Reggie Mantle.

So as he spoke to Reggie they decided each night they would escape into each other cells and figure out an escape route. 

A month later of being beaten almost to death. Both Reggie and Jughead finally knew it was know or never. Jughead took something out of the remote and started to swing it around on a piece of string. There was something in the piece of remote they took that would signal and link up to their computers back on base. 

So every night and day for a month Jughead would swing it in hopes they would pick it up. He's been missing in action for five months now. All he wants to do is be at home with his family. 

______

Dear Juggie, 

You've been away seven months now. I'm eight months pregnant or I was. I gave birth today Juggie. I gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. She couldn't wait to see her family. A month premature. She's amazing and so tiny. 

She needs a name baby. I can't name her with out you. So for now she's just called baby. Just like in dirty dancing. I'm trying to keep sane. Everyone is. I'm trying so fricking hard baby. I just need you home. Avery comes home on a few weeks from Collage. She gets to meet her baby sister. She's been face timing every day for updates. It pains me to tell her there's non. I see the pain in her eyes and I'm not their to properly comfort her. Please be safe. 

You're a fighter Jughead Jones. Don't leave me. Us. Your family. Don't leave our Sunday morning coffee date that we've been doing for years. Us outside in the garden whilst the kids are still in bed. That's our time. 

Don't let your little and youngest daughter not be able to meet her daddy. She looks like me for once. Avery and Carson look like you but this munchkin looks like her mummy. She does have the thickness of your hair. Your nose and your appetite. So she's definitely your child Juggie. Come home safe. We're all waiting. 

Lots of love Betty x ~

________

Jughead had lost all hope. He's never going to see his family again. He's too weak to carry on fighting. He's lost the fight in him. That firery pit of ambition has dulled down in to one flick of a flame that he's saving. Saving because he promised his family he wouldn't stop fighting to be safe and come home.

They shoved Reggie in to his cell. They needed more room for new hostages. Reggie knew too much they kept saying. "He needs to pay the price. Soldiers killed my family. You sons of a bastards." The main leader said.

"Please spare us. Don't shoot us. We've done nothing wrong. We have families too. Don't take me away from my children." Jughead begged.

"Please, please, my girlfriend is expecting." Reggie begged.

They weren't listening. They got their youngest member who only looked about 15 with a gun in his hands. 'Shoot! Shoot!' They all shouted. The poor boy didn't want to be in that situation a gun in his hand. You could tell he was no killer and was brought in to this because his father was involved.

The boys hands were shaking. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the fear in their eyes. He doesn't know where he's pointing the gun. He just pulled the trigger.

*BANG *

Body dropped to the floor.

Jughead went drip white. He's been severing along side Mantel ever since he joined the army. Jughead made sure they were gone before applying pressure on the the wound. The bullet was still lodged in. At the moment that was the only thing from stopping from bleeding out. 

"Hang in there mate." He whispered as he was doing everything in his power to save him. "We're going to get out of her. Josie will still have her partner and you'll get to see your baby. Who would have thought it Reggie Mantle a dad." He teased him trying to keep his mind occupied. 

"It's a boy." He whispered. "We're going to name him Jackson." He whispered. 

"That's a gorgeous name. Let me guess, it's in honor of Jaxs we lost on our last tour." Jughead said tearing up. 

"Yeah. We were great friends man. He was going to be my best man. I could have saved him." He whispered. 

"Let's not dwell on the past. We can't help that." Jughead reassured him. 

"How's the kids?" Reggie asked. 

"Amazing. Av is at college, Cars is doing phenomenonal at school." Jughead couldn't be prouder. 

"Their good kids just like their parents." Reggie was struggling to breath. His breaths were getting shorter. His eyes were getting heavier. "Stay with me man!" Jugheaded pleaded. "We can't lose you. Come one stay with us. Remember the first night on our first tour together. That was the best one I've been on. I was with all my brothers. You're my brother Reg. Stay with me." Jughead was fully crying now. He was doing in everything in his power to keep him alive. 

" Tell... Jo... Joise... I love her. "He whispered. 

" No you can tell her yourself man! Stay with us. "Jughead whispered. 

" It's been a good run brother. "Reggie saluted him." Tell Jose... Tell her... I love her... That I'm sorry... That I'll be looking down on her.. My fight is over. Tell her... To tell Jackson that daddy loves him. Until we meet again brother. "Reggie said as he took his final breath. 

Jughead was fully crying. He tried to shake him awake but it was too late. He was in a cell with his friends blood on his hands. He could have done more , he could have saved him he thought. 

Jughead had officially lost hope. He sat there and cried for the man he'd just lost. He cried for his family,his friends and even himself. He wished he could say goodbye to his wife and children properly if this is the way he goes. 

Hours went by when Jughead saw a flash of light came through his cell. He carefully looked up to see his man there. Is he hallucinating? He thought as he glanced again. He heard his name being whispered. Is this really it, is he getting out if this hell? 

"Jug it's me man." Sweet Pea whispered. 

"Sweet Pea?" He asked tearing up. 

"Let's get you home man." He whispered as he had the other man arrest some of the guys that took him. 

All he heard was gun shots, shouting and screaming. He couldn't believe it. Most of the men that took him had been arrested. Jughead was getting escorted out of the cell. 

He got treated for all his wounds on the way. He was too weak to do anything. He fell asleep in the ambulance. As they got back to the camp base Jughead was sent straight to the hospital base. He was being pumped in nutritions so he could get energy. 

Once he woke up after a long sleep  he saw Fangs, Archie and Sweet Pea all in his room. The light hurt is eyes as he winced. "Thank god your safe!" They all said in unison. 

"We lost Reg." He whispered crying. "I could have saved him." 

"No you couldn't have." Fangs said. 

"Don't blame yourself." Archie said. 

"You've done everything in your power to save him." Sweet Pea added. 

"I need to go home." He whispered 

"We have letters for you." Sweet Pea said passing him the pile. "Just remember we all go home tomorrow." He added. 

Jughead just nodded as he started to open up the letters. He just read the first letter that was dated last week. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. He was sat there crying. Betty's pregnant. His wife is pregnant again but he's missed the birth. He has a beautiful baby girl again. He missed her pregnancy, her birth. He misses his family. 

"Are you okay Jug?" Sweet Pea asked.

He just nodded as he picked up the picture of his beautiful baby girl. He looked at the photo and instantly new her name. Regan Jai Jones. 

"Betts pregnant or was pregnant." He smiled as he showed them the photo. He needed to call her. He asked one of the guys to get him his phone. He face timed her. 

________

Betty was putting Baby to sleep in the hospital bed as the baby hasn't been let out yet. As she's premature they wanted to do some tests on her before sending her home. Betty picked up her phone and nearly dropped in shock. 

She quickly accepted the call. "Hey their Juliet, nurse off duty." He whispered tearing up. 

"Jug... Juggie." She cried. "It's really you." 

"It's me baby." He cried too. 

"You're... You're safe. Thank god." She smiled wiping her tears away. 

"The guys are taking good care of me. However, those letter's I've just read made me want to come home now. Not setting off tonight." He whispered. 

"Juggie... You're coming home,you'll be home tomorrow." She smiled. 

"Where is she?" Jughead asked. 

"You talking about our new little girl?" Betty smiled walking to the incubator. "Why do you always knock me up when you're on long tours." She joked to ease the pain of seeing how different he looked. 

"It takes two to tango baby." He teased as he coughed. 

"I love you Juggie." She whispered as she turned her camera around. "Meet our beautiful baby girl."Betty teared up. 

Jughead looked at his screen and started to cry. She looked Betty. She has her hair and eyes. She had his nose. She's so tiny. 

" She's beautiful Betts. "He whispered wiping his tears away. 

" We have to name her Juggie, we can't keep calling her baby. It's only been a week but I don't want to call her baby anymore she needs a name. "Betty smiled. 

" I have a name suggestion. "Jughead said. 

" What is it? "She asked. 

Just as Jughead was going to answer her his connection dropped. Betty was panicking. She tried ringing him multiple times but it kept going to answer machine. 

The next day Betty and the kids were so excited. They were relieved to know that he was safe. Betty told the kids last night and they all broke down in tears crying. All the stress and worrying is now all over. 

The hospital allowed Betty to bring baby home. Jughead wouldn't be home until late lunch and Betty brought baby home in the morning. Everyone was thrilled to have her home. What made them even more happier was that Jughead's coming home.

Betty, Avery, Carson and baby were in Betty's car and Veronica and Enzo were in her car. They couldn't wait to see their family whole again. They were all nervous and excited to see them again. They all huddled around with banners. Kevin has been stopping with Betty to help her with Carson when she's at the hospital. He's in Veronica's car. Avery, Enzo and Carson held the banner up as the adults stood behind them. Betty held baby in her hand.

Fangs,Sweet Pea, Jughead and Archie were all waiting impatiently to see their family. Jughead couldn't wait to see Betty and his kids. Pea couldn't wait to see Ronnie and E. He hoped Enzo had brought what he messaged him to. Fangs couldn't wait to see Kevin. He's missed him so much. They've all missed each other as they're one big family. 

The flight landed and all the soldiers cheered. The guys were the first one to get off the flight and through the airport. They were speeding through the airport to get to the entrance. Jughead was slowly trecking behind them.

Their eyes instantly was drawn to their family. They were stood their holding a banner saying welcome home. The guys teared up and ran towards their family. They pulled them into a hug.

Jughead looked up at Betty as he hugged his kids. He saw her holding their youngest child of only two weeks. Jughead cried of happiness. "I love you guys." He whispered.

"We love you too dad." They said in unison.

Jughead then pulled Betty in for a hug with their new born. "I love you Juggie. I'm so sorry for what I said before you left. I was nervous and scared because... Of what happened to me... It... It happened to you too." She whispered through her tears.

"Hey, hey I'm okay. I'm safe. I love you so much and I know you regretted it." He reasurred her.

"Juggie, meet our new little girl." Betty smiled.

Jughead took her out her mother's hand and held her in his. He gently kissed her forehead. "We need to name her." Betty smiled.

"I was going to tell you a name but the connection dropped." Jughead smiled back at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We lost Reggie this tour." He whispered crying. "They killed him right in front of me. I tried everything to save him but I couldn't do anything as we were trapped in limited space. Josie is pregnant with a baby boy. Now she won't get to see her love and the baby won't get to see his father. I was wondering what do you think about Regan Jai Jones."He told her.

Betty looked at her little girl." Regan. "Betty smiled." It's perfect Juggie. "She whispered.

" Av, Carss we have your sisters name. Meet your sister Regan. "Betty smiled.

" It's perfect. "Avery smiled happily.

" It's cool. " Carson said. 

"You're safe. You're here and alive with us." Betty smiled wiping the tears away. 

"I am." He whispered as he kissed her. 

Betty sank into the kiss. The kiss was filled with lust and passion. Filled with love and want. "Ew get a room." Carson pretended to gag. Everyone just laughed. Jughead couldn't help but look at Regan in awe. 

Enzo had just handed his dad the ring as he came to his girlfriend side and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled kissing her. 

"Hey Enzs." She smiled leaning in to his embrace. 

"I'm guessing plans are cancelled for tonight?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She whispered. 

"Okay Babe. I'll promise to reschedule it." 

"You're the best."She whispered into a kiss."Any way you know we'll all be at mine tonight. It's tradition." She added. 

"Indeed it is tigger." He smiled. 

Suddenly Sweet Pea got down on one knee and pulled a box out his uniform pocket. "Veronica cecilia Lodge." He smiled as he opened the ring box. 

"Baby." She whispered tearing up. 

"You've gave me the life I thought I could never have. You let me raise a beautiful boy with you whose because a phenomenonal man. You loved me through all the hard times. There's been a lot. You've embraced the long distance relationship for years now. I'm ready to change that. I've been ready for years. Truth is I've been scared to take the next step. Scared that each tour I go on that I won't come back to my family. Before I met you I didn't care if I made it home or not because I had no one. I only had the family I made through the army. My Mum raised me by herself until she couldn't anymore. I found her lifeless body in the bathroom at the age of 14. That's when Fangs mum brought me in. Treat me like her own. So I had hardly anyone. But then came along you. I guess I have Betty to thanks for that, that can wait till the wedding speeches. Anyway, Ronnie I love you so much. I don't want to live my life with out the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of finally becoming my wife?"

Everyone was tearing up or crying around them. Veronica wiped her tears away and nodded. " Yes, yes! A million times yes. "She smiled kissing him. 

Sweet Pea slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Carson pretend to gag again. Sweet Pea kissed her more passionately to tease Carson. 

" You'll understand one day Carson. "Enzo smiled. 

" You knew didn't you? "Avery asked. 

" Maybe. "He smiled. 

" You totally did. "Avery said." And you didn't tell me. "She pouted. 

"You're adorable." He kissed her pouting lips. "Plus it's good practice keeping it from you." 

"Why?" 

"one day that'll be us." Enzo whispered so casually. 

"Enzs." She whispered in awe. 

They all headed back to Jughead and Betty's house. They ordered take out in the car. Once they got back to theirs Jughead sat in his chair holding Regan. Fangs and Kevin were snuggled up on the couch along with Veronica and Sweet Pea. 

"My turns for snuggles." Avery said taking Regan off of her dad. "I've got to get as much snuggles before I go back to college." Avery smiled at her baby sister sitting next to Enzo leaning on him speaking to her. 

Betty came along and sat on the arm chair. Jughead pulled her in further into him. He just wanted to be closer to her. He breathed in her scent smiling. 

" I can't wait for our bed." He whispered. 

"Me too." She whispered smiling. 

"It's gorgeous Pea." Veronica teared up in awe. 

"It's about time." Betty teased as she snuggles up to Jughead. 

"I couldn't agree more." Pea laughed. 

"Just think, most likely the next engagement will be love birds over there." Kevin teased as Avery and Enzo were being oblivious and in their own little world. 

"She'll make a good mother some day." Fangs smiled. 

"Hopefully not for awhile yet. I'm too young to be a granny." Betty just looked over at her daughters and son. There all sat down with on the sofa with Enzo. "I second that B!"Veronica agreed. 

Carson decide to join Jughead. He gave his dad a massive hug and carefully sat in his lap. It was getting late when Carson fell asleep on Jughead. Jughead didn't dare to move him as he was so peaceful and enjoying his sleeping sons company. 

Everyone ends up staying the night. The office now turned into a nursery. Carson in his room. The adults caved and let Avery and Enzo share, as long as they promised to be safe. Kevin and Fangs in the guest bedroom, with Veronica and Sweet Pea on the pull out sofa bed down stairs. 

Betty and Jughead crawled up the stairs in exhaustion. Betty had the baby monitor glued to her at all times. However, just because Regan isn't old enough yet to sleep on her own they put her in the mobile crib in their room. As Regan slept in the crib beside them Jughead had on to Betty tightly. He'd miss her tremendously.

"I love you." He uttered like it was a montra and he could lose her any moment. "I love you so much." She whispered back kissing him. 

"You and our children gave me hope Betts. If I never met you I wouldn't have survived that. I'm being truthfull." He whispered. 

"I know you are. I love you." She whispered back. 

They held each other in their embrace, embracing the feeling of their arms wrapped around one another. Listening to one another's heart beat until they fell asleep. It wasn't long before Regan woke them up. Betty got her each time just until he's fully recovered. It went like that all through the night and into the early hours the morning. But yet each time they fell asleep listening to the sound of each others heart beat pounding inside our ribcage just to signalise that they're alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Remember this is a sequal to Touring home. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig


	8. Chapter 8

College, University, Med school and internship all completed. Avery Pendleton Jones was now known as Dr Jones. Enzo and her have been through a rocky few years. Struggling to find time with all the stress and the lack of sleep.

What really hit thel were the loss of their baby. Avery found out she was pregnant. She carried the baby to term but it died in birth. Samual died on the date of his birth. Betty was trying her hardest her help her daughter through it but nothing help her.

Avery is exactly like her mother. Throwing herself into work when she doesn't know how to cope with her feelings. The hospital she works at are looking for experienced doctors to go on tour to help them. So that's exactly what she signed up for. So when she was telling Enzo it's when both emploded. It ended in tears and heart break. 

"If you go, we're over." He cried.

"No don't, I need this Enz!" She shouted.

"We can get through this together." He pleaded. 

"No I'm dying here. Suffocating! I... We lost Sammy! I need this." She shouted. 

"Fine I guess were through." 

Avery ran to her room and packed her bag. She was going to stay with Sam until her deployment. She couldn't be in that house all she sees is the ghost of her bead son. She couldn't be there. 

To say Jughead and Betty weren't proud isn't the case. They're exceptionally proud of their kids. Carson is a teacher. A very good one at that. He's the most beloved teacher in the high school.

However they were scared for Avery. They have experienced the terror of the battle field first hand. They knew she could handle it but at the end of the day. She's their first born. They've experienced it first hand and all the pain that came with it. 

_______

Avery has been travelling on tour for 9 months now. She's one of the best trauma surgeons on the team. She's pulled of some of the most traumatic and dangerous surgeries in the filed.

Each month she'd pull out the photo of her, Enzo and Samuel. She cried each month but each month the pain numbed and became dull. 

When she got back from one tour she was needed for another tour. That didn't bother as it gave her an excuses to not deal with Enzo. She couldn't see him with another some. She heard from Sam that he's currently with another women Maggie. Between her and Betty, Veronica hated this Maggie. She won't last a year Veronica keeps saying. 

When she came home from tour she lived with Sam for awhile. Sam tried to encourage her to go get herself back out there but she wouldn't. She felt like she wasn't worthy of any love of she couldn't keep her own baby alive.

Now it's the anniversary of Samuel's death or it should have been his second birthday. She wasn't at home with her family trying to cope with the grief that came with this day each day. She was in Afghanistan the same tour as her parents met on. 

"This is awful." Lucas said to Avery. 

"The faster we get done the faster we get back to camp!" Avery said. 

"Right." He said.

Avery felt alone. She felt as if she was on this tiny life boat with people she knows around her and people that are totally strangers towards her. This war was a raging black ocean. Anyone around her could sink any minute. They don't know what to expect. Everyone's pushing and everyone's fighting. She wants to go back to her tent and hug her knees but she can't, she had a bad feeling about this one. The captain is pointing and ordering instructions. Knowing that she had to go through with it she shook the bad feeling away;took a few minutes to compose herself before heading straight first. 

The place felt suspicious, it felt off. It wasn't right. It's the same feeling Betty had all those years ago. She was in the exact same place her mother had nearly lost her life before she was even born. That didn't settle right with her. She wanted to get, get out but most importantly be safe. 

As they walked further the silence was suddenly gone. Loud excruciating gun shots go off. Everyone drops to the floor. Not her she collapses with a bullet in her chest. The next thing she knew that all she could see was darkness. 

A bomb had gone off right next to her. She's badly injured bleeding out. Her bone snapped into two. Her unconscious on the sandy blood covered ground. She tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. Exhaustion took her over. 

~~~~

Avery woke up to this bright white piecing light. She blinked a few times before she opened her eyes up. She opened her eyes up to a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Avery started to cry. 

"Mama open eyes." He uttered. 

"They are baby." She smiled. 

"Dada needs you." 

"You look just like daddy." She whispered. 

"Listen to me mummy. Daddy needs you. Granny and Pops needs you. You can't be here with me. It's not your time mummy." Samual told her. 

"No I'm meant to be here. I need to love you and keep you safe. You're my beautiful boy. I'm meant to show you how to love and care. Show you the Jones way." 

"I'm here with uncle Reggie and auntie Avery." He told her as Reggie approached them. 

"Hey babs you need to go home. Your parents need you. Your siblings needs you. Enzo needs you. Don't join us yet. I'm taking good care of Sammy here. Go to the other light." Reggie told her. 

"I Wuv you mummy. So proud of you."

"I love you too baby so much." 

As soon as Samual kissed her cheek he disappeared out her arms. All she could see was that darkness again. Until she winced at the sharp intensity of the hospital lights.

~~~~~

Betty was sat at the side of her oldest daughters bed. She couldn't believe it. There's a chance she might not ever wake up. It's not meant to be like this. She shouldn't put live her own daughter. 

Regan was sat on her fathers lap. A now 13 year old little girl. In a hospital room having to say her final goodbyes to her sister. Carson had arrived an hour ago. No one could believe it. No one could speak a word because they were in disbelief. 

However when they heard her whisper Samuel and squint her eyes. It gave everyone a sigh of relief. They didn't have to say goodbye to her yet. 

"Av, honey it's okay. We're here... Everyone's here woke up for me. Please... Please... I'm here, Dad's here your brother and sister are here. Auntie V and Uncle Pea is along with Uncle Kev and Fangs." Betty cried. 

"Please... Please... Av... Avery... It's dad here. Wake up princess. We need your humor." Jughead couldn't keep himself together. He had Pea at his side rubbing his shoulder. 

Betty was by Avery's side. She hadn't let go off her hand since she got to the hospital over a month ago. She wouldn't leave her side. Her and Jughead took it on turns to stay with her so she'd have someone there if she woke up. 

"Av... Please... I need my big sister... Who am I meant to talk all things girl with, without getting embarrassed. Please, please... Come back to us!" Regan cried. 

Avery squinted her eyes again as she softly squeezed her mothers hand. Avery opened her eyes and felt numb from the waist down. It felt funny. She looked around to see everyone looking at her. 

" What happened? "She chocked out. 

Betty instantly cried some more. Hey baby girl, you're safe... You're home. You've been in an explosion do you remember?" She asked. 

"Yeah." She whispered. 

Avery hands instantly ran down her waist to her legs but as she did that on her right leg she couldn't feel anything below her knee. It wasn't there. 

"My leg!" 

"We're sorry Av." They all said. 

"Daddy." She whispered. 

Jughead came up behind Betty. "It's okay Av... You're strong you can do this. You have an amazing unit supporting you. Grandad said he'd personally help and coach you through it. You're my strong warrior." Jughead said holding his hand. 

"I'm not a warrior, I'm bearly a soldier." She whispered crying.

"Hey you listen to us okay? Me and you're mother have personally experienced the events you've gone through. We've been in your position. We haven't felt worthy but you are worthy. You are a bloody good soldier, alright? You're a phenomenonal trauma surgeon too. "Jughead reassured her.

Avery started crying. She looked up at Veronica and Pea." Enzs? "She whispered.

"He's outside. He didn't know if he should come in."Veronica said. 

"I... I... Need... Him."

Pea just nodded as he went to the waiting room to go get Enzo. Enzo was crying his eyes out. Two years of only knowing snippets of information about how happy and safe she was. Now he's in a hospital worrying if he should just go against her wishes had say goodbye;if he didn't he would regret it every minute.

Just as Enzo was about to get up Pea came to get him. "It's okay son. She's awake!" Pea smiled hugging his boy.

"Thank the lord saving grace." Enzo sighed.

"She's asking for you too." Pea informed him.

Enzo wasted no time in getting to her room. He rushed passed all the people in the crowded halls just to get to her. He opted die the stairs and pounced and leaped up them just to get to the room. When he finally did he saw her lying there looking week. Over the past month he saw her lifeless body and cried. He couldn't lose his son and the love of his life.

Everyone saw Enzo and started to filter out the room to give them a few minutes. Enzo nervously walked into the room and sat on the chair furthest away from her. Even though wanted to sit to the chair closest to her.

"Hey." He whispered. 

"Samuel." 

"What about him?" Enzo asked. 

"I saw him... Spoke to him." She whispered crying. 

"Hey its okay I miss him too. We never got to know him. He was taken away from us far too early." He said moving closer to her.

"I'm... Sorry... I thought I needed this... I did but then I couldn't handle his death and I pushed myself too far... Now look at me...I've lost myself completely...My leg." She cried heavily. 

Enzo couldn't see her in that much pain. He decided to sit next to her and pull her into his embrace." I know gorgeous... I'm still here. "He whispered kissing her head. 

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "She whispered as a montre.

"I forgive you... But you walked away from us... You have to promise me that we'll communicate more. We can walk this back. You need me more now than we ever have." 

"I know." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I want to come home again." 

"Then come home." Enzo said. 

Avery just nodded as she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." She cried. 

"I love you too." Enzo wiped her tears away. "That's why I'm going to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"Really?" She asked. 

"Of course. You're the love of my life. I've not given up on you and I'm never going to give you up. I've had the ring for years 4 years to be exact." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and showed her. 

"Of course I'll marry you Enzs." She kissed him. 

This was some light at the end of a very long dark tunnel their on. It's something for her to look forward to after her recovery. She's going to regain full motor function somehow and walk down the aisle towards him. 

Fast forward to a year later in a beautiful well light church. Betty and Jughead were outside with the bridal party. Carson was stood inside as Enzos best man. Avery has a wheel chair she uses when she's too tired. She has been on physiotherapy for over 5 months as she was in the hospital months on end. 

Enzo hasn't seen her funny walk yet. Avery couldn't wait to show him the properly. The bridesmaids started to head in first as the music started to play. Regan was the last bridesmaid closest to her sister.

All the bridesmaids were now standing opposite the groomsman. Betty and Jughead held her hand as they began to walk down the aisle. At the end of the aisle Enzo was stood there with a wide smile on his face. 

Betty and Jughead let go of Avery's hand as she used her crutch to help her walk the rest of her way on her own. Betty and Jughead automatically connected each others arms again. Betty leaned on Jughead's shoulder as she watched her eldest start to get married. Betty and Jughead sat down on the front row as they watched Avery marry the love of her life.

Home, it isn't just a materlistic place. Home is filled with love and drama. Filled with pain and heartbreak. Filled with joy and memories. Coming home is the feeling everyone craves at a moment in their lives. Coming home to their families. A home can be a pair of eyes, some hands and a heart beat. 

As Betty leans on Jughead's shoulder as she watches her daughter say her vows. As she does that all she thinks about is the amount of obstacles they've all over came to be here. 

Life is hard, it's not some easy competition you won at. You have to work so hard. You have to find ways to beat the system. But that system is hard for human beings. The system being is to survive but we want more than that we crave more than that we crave love as we want to love. But its also instinct to stand up keep going, don't give up, stand tall and fight. It's just human nature. 

But as she sits there and look around the church room surrounded by all their family all she thinks about is this is home. No matter how many tours either of any of them do. In the end they always end up touring back home because home is all they need and will always end up touring home where ever they end up in life.

~The end. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys need tissues because I did writing this? I adore this little fic set. Well that's its guys the sequal to Touring Flame completed. I hope you have enjoyed this emotional roller-coaster with me.
> 
> You're support and love means the absolute world to me thank you. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Why don't you check out my other au's?
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Home. I hope you are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr.


End file.
